Blood of Angels, Heart of Demons
by Ryo or Demon
Summary: In a post-apoctalyptic world where people control the Elements, one man and his companions must strive to heal their recovering world from those who would further destroy it. Some humans can control one of six Elements, and Angels live among humanity.
1. Ryo

Blood of Angels, Heart of Demons

**Ryo**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't have many belongings. A small bag that carried his few supplies, the clothes on his back, and an old, yet decorated sword. He held it out in front of him for a moment, simply staring at its beauty. It was an old sword, older than him, with silver designs of the known Elements; Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, Lightning. It was what the sword represented. The Elements all working together to create the recovering world. No Element was meant to be better than the others, and they were all combined into this single Blade. The man smiled at his gleaming sword, yet it pained him. Of course it was beautiful, and costed more than his own life, but it was a priceless heirloom given to him.

He shook off the feelings the sword awoken in him and tied it to his waist in it's usual position. He'd spent enough time looking at it since he received it nearly six years ago. The first rays of light of the oncoming dawn were peaking over the horizon. The man smiled to himself, lifting his small empty bag over his shoulder. He was doing his best to be quiet, not to wake the sleeping people around him. He slept in an abandoned, hollowed building in the Dead Lands, along with all the other outcasts of the area. He slowly and carefully wove his way through the mass of sleeping bodies to the crumbling doorway.

The man brushed aside the cloth over the doorway and shook his head, facing the close dawn. He was almost twenty-five, and fairly tall, with brown hair that spiked in the front, but was shorter in the back. It was messy, but he preferred it that way. His eyes were a deep green color, almost unnaturally deep for most people. He wore black pants and boots that went halfway to his knees, with a simple black shirt. He wore other small accessories, but nothing of great importance.

The man turned slowly around, away from the slowly rising sun, to take one last look at what was his home for the last six years. The city had been abandoned for as long as anyone alive could remember. It was the remains of a much greater city that fell in the Great War, thousands of years earlier. Most of the city was in rubble, but the few remaining buildings gave shelter to the banished people of the Dead Lands. The man smirked. Dead Lands. Whoever named it wasn't being very creative. The land itself was nearly barren, hardly producing anything for the always hungry people who lived in the Dead Lands. Water was scarce, and hardly ever suitable for drinking. Most of the world was in this condition, as far as the country of Hollow was concerned. Hollow was the only real country. No other lands existed that supported humans was known to them. After the Great War, most of the land was poisonous, and Hollow was the only land where people could thrive.

The man smiled again to himself. He had been one of the few who could manage a living in this unforgiving terrain, but he had to leave. The Border was to the east, and he turned away from the city and started walking along with the rising sun. The warmth of the day slowly started to heat the earth, but it didn't bother him. He had grown used to it. The dusty earth blew up with the wind, but he didn't mind. The Dead Lands didn't bother him anymore.

By noon the sun was in the sky, burning bright. The man kept walking, and through the heat haze, a wall came into view. The man saw the wall, and started walking faster. He wished he could fly, to save him time, but he couldn't use his Air powers now. He was a Fire User in Hollow, one who manipulated and summoned Fire to do his bidding. Flying was out of the question for now. As he approached the wall, a gate came into view, and with it, guards. Positioned upon their tower, soldiers of the empire looked down upon the earth where the man walked. He approached the gate with no concerns.

"Stop right there." yelled down a soldier. The man stopped and stood patiently. He knew what was to come. Soon a soldier came out of a doorway that left to the gate's watchtower, followed by a scribe. The soldier and the scribe walked closer to the man, the soldier dressed in the Imperial Blue of the Army of Hollow and carrying a spear. The scribe wore the simple white robe of a monk, and carried a small clipboard of paper and a pencil. The man did his best to give them a smile.

The soldier stopped several feet from the man, not even looking at the brown haired man. "Name?" he asked. The scribe held his clipboard readily.

The man smiled. "Ryo." he answered simply. The scribe gasped, and the soldier flinched. Soldiers observing from the watchtower held their arrows at the ready from the soldier's reaction. "Ryo?!" he said in disbelief. Ryo nodded. The scribe looked at his charts and names and dates.

"It's been six years to the day," Ryo told the scribe, being polite. The scribe looked up, then nodded. Ryo then turned to the soldier. "Is the Council still running the country?" Ryo asked. The soldier nodded. "Then the laws haven't changed, have they?"

"No..." answered the soldier. "But they might still try and do something to you. We shouldn't even let you pass without alerting someone at the palace..."

"Don't worry!" Ryo said happily. "I have someone at the palace who might help me, I should be fine." He started walking past the scribe and soldier, then added, "I didn't betray anyone, it was all a misunderstanding..." The soldier just nodded, then yelled up at the gateways soldiers to open the gate.

Slowly, the great stone doors of Hollow opened for Ryo. He made a thankful motion towards the soldier and walked through hastily before they closed again. The other side of the gate was completely different from the Dead Lands. Grass grew alongside the road towards the capital city of Hollow. The great city glistened in the morning light and Ryo welcomed the sight. Six years he had been gone, and finally he was returning.

Ryo started summoning the energy to fly, then stopped. He couldn't. Not anymore. In this country, he was a Fire User. Fire Users couldn't use wind. He shrugged it off and began running. Farms and fields surrounded the city of Hollow. No one from any of the farms paid any attention of Ryo as he ran down their roads towards the city. Ryo preferred it this way, he didn't want to have to stop and talk to anyone until he got to Hollow.

There was no wall around Hollow. The city was open to anyone who came, being the capital and holy city. Ryo entered the city's streets and found himself in the market. Merchants and vendors called out their items and prices and Ryo made his way through the crowd of people doing their shopping. He made his way out of the market and onto one of the many pain streets leading to the city's center, a great palace of marble and stone. The city's main square was located outside the great palace, and people loomed about, doing their business. Ryo walked across the great square, looking around him in amazement. The city had hardly changed in the six years he'd been gone. He stopped in at the palace gate and rang the small bell. A slot opened in the door and a male's voice spoke. "Sorry, no visitor's to the palace today."

Ryo couldn't see the face, but he recognized the voice. "Open the door, it's Ryo!"

From the other side of the door he heard something heavy-sounding fall, then a curse, then came the voice again "Ryo?! No way!" The door opened, and there stood a man in the military's blue uniform with straight shoulder length blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. He stood still and gaped at Ryo a few seconds before. "Oh my God..." he finally said. Ryo braced himself, and two seconds later his best friend was squeezing the life out of him. He started talking really fast, "I thought you were dead man! The just disappeared and no one knew where you were! Kima made me look everywhere! EVERYWHERE! And you know me; I'm incompetent, or whatever! People said they thought you were dead! I thought you were dead! Oh, my god-Where the hell have you been?! I never gave up on you, but the Council did, and I had to be interviewed to see if I was helping you, an Leo too! He--"

"DIMI!" Ryo half screamed, half wheezed from within Dimi's death grip. He instantly let Ryo go. Ryo wheezed a small laugh. Dimi had always been a funny, weird individual. Ryo was one of the few people that could tolerate him without becoming annoyed. "You guys looked for me...?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Dimi said, still excited and talking fast. "We had no idea where you were! It was mainly me and Leo, but Caza and kalon helped for a little while! But it might have been because they had to..."

"That's nice Dimi," Ryo interrupted.

Dimi gave off his trademark, goofy smile and went on. "I can't believe you're here! Kima's gonna be so happy to see you! And--"

"What about Mel?" Ryo asked, interrupting again. Dimi's happy face suddenly fell a little. Ryo tilted his head a little confused. "Dimi?"

Dimi looked down a little rubbing his head. "I dunno how to tell you...but you should see her right away. She probably wants to see you. You can stay with me after, if you want...me and Leo's family's bunking at the old spot." The old spot had once been an abandoned mansion at the edge of town, for poor construction. When they were younger, Ryo and Dimi bought it cheap and fixed it up themselves.

Ryo nodded and entered the palace courtyard, shoving his bag into Dimi. "I'll see you guys later then." he said quickly, leaving Dimi alone at the gate. Dimi stood for a few moments watching Ryo leave towards the castle entrance. "I wonder if he's gonna be okay..." he said to himself.


	2. Remains of a Life

**Remains of a Life**

**Chapter 2**

Ryo walked up the castle steps quickly. I can't believe it's been six years, he thought. Nothing had changed. Not Dimi's odd social behaviors, not the city, the palace, nothing. After everything that had happened, not even the laws were enforced more than they had ever been. Hollow had never been a country of high crime rates.

At the top of the stairs stood two military guards on either side of the open oak doors. Ryo sighed, he didn't want to have to face more military personnel. It was already getting to late afternoon, and he still had business. To his surprise, they made to movement to stop him as he reached the doors. Ryo stooped between them and stared.

"Um...it's okay if I...enter, right?" he asked the guard to the right.

The guard gave him a surprised look. "Yes, of course Leo. The Stewardess has made it very clear to let you in whenever you wish, and not to interfere."

Ryo had to force himself to not laugh. It had been so long since he had seen Leo, he had almost forgotten what it was like being confused for eachother. "Okay...thanks, I guess..." he muttered quietly, not too sure how Leo would have handled the situation. They hadn't seen each other in six years. He probably would have told them it was all right, and it was no big deal, he thought.

The castle was nearly empty except for a few servants and maids going to and fro on their duties. No one paid him much attention. But he didn't mind. He remembered his way around the castle. He just needed to know one thing.

A maid carrying an armload of bed sheets came scurrying down the main staircase, not paying Ryo any attention. Ryo saw her and recognized her at once. "Ayla!" He called out, his voice echoing slightly in the castle hall. The blonde maid stopped and gave Ryo and surprised look. "Oh, hello Leo," she said quickly, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. Ryo put on a smile, being confused at Leo again. They must still look as identical as ever.

"No..." Ryo corrected, "It's Ryo, remember?" Ayla let out a small shriek and dropped her laundry. Ryo flinched from her scream, not sure of what to do, or if she'd attract unwanted attention. "What are you doing here?!" she whispered. Ryo paused, not sure of how to answer someone in her state of mind.

"Well… I came here to see Mel, actually...for amnesty."

Ayla looked away for a moment, then said, "You shouldn't be here you know...the Council still doesn't like you after six years. And after Mel's father...she might not wanna see you Ryo."

Ryo's face fell. He knew that much, but he couldn't do anything else technically legal in the country without the Stewardess' help. "I know that..." he replied softly, "But I still have to see her or the Council..." he drifted off, hoping Ayla would understand without him having to explain.

Ayla nodded her head and began picking up the now ruined bed sheets. Ryo felt funny with her picking up a mess he'd caused and knelt down to help her. "If you must see her, stay out of the audience hall, okay? She should be in the library. Just try not to attract any attention Ryo. Lots of people around here still don't trust you..." Ayla said without looking at him. Ryo nodded silently. He noticed Ayla glance to his side at the sword tied to his waist. "You shouldn't have brought that, if the Council sees you, they'll send the army after you. Make sure you see the Stewardess first..." she finished and stood up. Ryo tried giving her a thankful smile, "Yeah, okay..." he said. When he had worked here six years ago, she had been one of the few other servants he liked. "I'll just pretend I'm Leo some more, everybody seems to give him anything he wants." Ryo said, before turning to leave.

He proceeded up the stairs Ayla had come down. It led to a great hallway open to the garden below. The great pillars were made from Marble, like most of the castle and had carvings that covered the whole surface area. All but the last few great pillars held these carvings. Ryo glanced at them as he walked by. He knew what they were meant to say. They told stories of the past, and the uncarved marble was meant for future carvings. Ryo just wished he could read them. He was twenty-five and he couldn't read. He passed the marble into a smaller, simpler hallway made from stone. Maybe I should have at least tried to learn to read while I was gone, he thought. The hallway led to a wing of the castle that had the library. He stood before the doors, and remembered what Ayla had said about the Council. They sometimes held meetings in the library. Then he also remembered what she had said about the audience hall. Ryo decided he would just have to be careful.

He slowly slid open one of the library doors and looked inside. He could see the meeting table, and it was empty. Relieved, he entered the library quietly and shut the door. The library appeared to be empty. He looked around quickly, hoping to find the person he was looking for. He didn't see her in the immediate area and slowly but quietly made his way down the aisle of bookshelves. Seeing the shelves of books made him regret not learning to read again.

Then he saw her. She was a young woman with long light brown hair tied loosely back, wearing a long maroon dress and skimmered along the floor. She stood a small ways away, staring idly at a book she held. Ryo smiled. She had always been a bookworm when they had hung out together. It was no wonder she was in the library. Ryo crept closer in the next aisle over, being as quiet as he could. Mel didn't seem to be aware that he was even there. She put the book back on the shelf and sought another. Ryo emerged behind her and slowly crept closer, not wanting to give away his position. When he was close enough he quickly grabbed her around the waist from behind and embraced her.

"Hey Mel--!" Ryo started before he was cut off by Mel's piercing scream, immediately followed by her elbow coming into contact with his face. Ryo stumbled back, releasing her and holding his face, muttering a curse to himself. Mel swung around and glared at him with her deep blue eyes, fists clenched. She was smaller than Ryo, but he knew that she could easily defend herself.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you Leo?!" she yelled at him. "You can't just do that to people!"

Ryo lifted his head to look at her while checking his nose for blood. "Goddammit Mel! Could you have hit me any harder?!"

"You deserve it! Coming in here and-" she stopped in mid-sentence. Ryo looked up and saw her staring into his eyes. Ryo knew why. Even though him and Leo were identical twins, they had their differences. Where Ryo had deep green eyes, Leo's eyes were a fiery red. Mel stared at his eyes, seeing they were green. Her eyes then went to his right arm. The second physical difference Ryo and Leo had. Ryo had a black tattoo around his upper right arm, where Leo had his on his left arm.

Mel's eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Despite the pain afflicted by Mel's blow, Ryo smiled at her. Neither said anything, while Mel slowly lowered her hands and stared at Ryo. "What are you doing here?!" she whispered harshly.

"Mel, there's no one else here." Ryo said, not bothering to whisper.

"Shh!" Mel hissed harshly, looking around. Ryo, taken aback glanced around also, only to confirm that they were alone in the library with nobody else. "Come on!" Mel said grabbing his arm and leading him to the back of the library.

"What's wrong? There's no one else!" Ryo said, but it didn't faze Mel. When they were in the farthest corner of the library she released his hand and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she said, louder now.

"What do you think I'm doing here?!" Ryo replied, being quieter to hopefully make her feel more comfortable.

"You shouldn't be here Ryo! The Council hates you!"

"Then get me amnesty or whatever! Do it before the Council finds out, and they won't be able to touch me!"

"I can't do that Ryo!"

"Yes you can!"

"You killed my father!"

Ryo stopped. He didn't want to discuss this. Not now. "Mel, you know I didn't do anything! It was a setup!"

"I have to try and prove it to the Council, Ryo. Killing the Steward is a serious crime! I can't grant you amnesty..." she turned away and rested her head on one of her hands. Ryo stood without saying a word. This wasn't going as he had planned or hoped it would. "Well...what am I supposed to do? Why can't you? You're the Stewardess! You can do anything you want!"

Mel turned to him. Her face looked sad, almost painful. "You should leave Ryo..." she said softly. Ryo sighed. He never liked politics. It was always too complicated and forced people to do stupid things that could have been handled simply.

"Is that what you really want...?" he asked. Mel just nodded. "But why can't you grant me amnesty? Just answer me that."

Mel shook her head. "Because...I'm the Stewardess, but I'm not the one in control..."

Ryo lowered his eyebrows. "What do you mean...you're Mel, the Stewardess, you're practically the Queen! How could you not have power?"

"Because, I got married."

Ryo's body froze. Mel was married. He suddenly was forced to remember the past six years, and the two years he and Mel spent together before her father died. The whole time he had been in the Dead Lands, he had anticipated coming home to Mel. Sure, she had been the heiress to the country, and he was only a soldier, but it had never mattered before.

"Married...?" he said quietly. A few people came into mind when he tried to imagine the man who stood by her at the altar. One face, Ryo hated more than anyone... "To who...?" he asked, still quiet, almost intimidating.

Mel gave Ryo a hopeless, sad look before saying that one name. "Janon..."

Ryo gritted his teeth. Janon. If there was a soul in the world he hated more that death it was him. "Melody, why him?"

"Who else?!" Mel screamed back. "What was I supposed to do?! My father was dead! You killed him, and you disappeared for almost six years! You knew I couldn't wait!"

"But I thought you would anyway!" Ryo yelled back, but not as loud.

They were interrupted by a small girl's voice echoing through the library. "Mom? Mom?" it called out quietly. Ryo froze out of fear of being discovered and shock from the title 'mom'.

"Mom...?" he said quietly, looking at Mel with questioning eyes. The girl's voice still called out. Mel sighed, and answered back, "Back here Kaira..." Small footsteps approached and a small girl emerged from between the bookshelves. She was small, with short brown hair and blue eyes identical to her mothers. She wore a short pink dress and walked barefoot. She looked only five years old. She gave Ryo and curious stare, and Ryo returned it. She was five years old...

"Hi..." she said softly to Ryo, giving a small wave. Ryo just stared.

"What is it Kaira?" Mel said, bringing Kaira's attention away from Ryo.

"Taj and Davis came, and they wanna play in the castle, but Dad said we can't play in my room..." she said. Her voice was light and sweet.

"Then go to the garden, stay out of your father's way, all right?" Mel said kneeling down to her daughter. Ryo felt some relief, followed by anger. This girl was Janon and Mel's daughter. He wondered if they had any other children. He was brought back to reality by being addressed. "Who's he?" Kaira asked looking back up at Ryo. "He looks like Davis' dad, but he has green eyes..."

"This is Davis' uncle, Ryo. He's Leo's twin brother." Mel said softly, looking up at Ryo also. A lot more has changed than I thought, Ryo thought to himself. Mel was married to Janon with a daughter, and apparently, Leo a son named Davis near Kaira's age.

"Do you know Uncle Dimi?" Kaira asked, walking to Ryo. Ryo took a step back, shaking his head no. "Dimi is Taj's dad." she said informatively. Ryo's head lowered. He thought Dimi and Kima always were a good couple, but couldn't imagine Dimi as a father.

"Oh..." he said quietly.

"Yeah, they're my only friends," Kaira went on. She reached up and grabbed Ryo's hand. "Come on, we can see them, and show Davis you look like his dad!" she said happily, tugging on it, "Leo told us once he had a brother named Ryo! You look just like him! You can come play with us until Uncle Dimi and Leo come to pick up Taj and Davis!"

Ryo stiffened up when Kaira grabbed his hand. She spoke a lot for someone her age, and he refused to move. Mel reached out and took Kaira's hand off Ryo's. "Don't do that Kaira..." she said to her. Ryo rubbed his hand where Kaira had held it. "Go play with Taj and Davis, okay sweetie?"

"Okay..." Kaira said, turning to leave. "Bye Ryo!" she said as she left.

Ryo and Mel watched her leave. When they heard her close the library door, Ryo turned to Mel, with some regret in his eyes. "I'll just go then...I doubt Janon's ever gonna do anything for me, besides steal my life..." he said in monotone. Mel didn't say anything. She just looked down and said something inaudible. Without another word Ryo left Mel, leaving the way he came in. He passed the big staircase and walked through the open castle doors without anyone bothering him. When he passed the garden he heard Kaira laughing, and glanced at the two boys with her. One had short, messy blonde hair, which he figured was Taj, Dimi's son. The other had dark brown hair that was spiked, and looked a lot like Ryo. He figured that was his nephew Davis.

He left the castle and at the gate, he saw Dimi again, still at his post. When he saw Ryo, Dimi jumped up and tried giving him a smile. "Hey, so...you saw Mel?" he asked, trying not to sound like an ass.

"Yeah..." Ryo muttered not wanting to talk about it. Dimi probably knew about it for some time now, since Dimi's girlfriend and Mel were best friends. Ryo wanted to change the conversation. "You have a son Dimi?" he said trying not to sound defeated.

Dimi smiled. "Yeah, I know, huh? Happened right after you disappeared! Seriously, the morning after you were gone, Kima told me she was three months pregnant. I almost died! Kima named him Taj, and I thought it was a good name, he has blonde hair..." Dimi went on talking like he normally did, and Ryo half listened. He just wanted to go to his old home and forget about what could have been his life.

"Well, I should probably go get Taj, my shift's almost over...oh, and I told Leo I'd get Davis too..." Dimi said getting up and stretching. "I'll be back after, you can come with me or..." Ryo gave his friend a stern look that clearly said 'there's-no-way-I'm-going-back-in-there.' Dimi trailed off and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I thought so...you can wait here, or go on without me. I just have to get my kid." Ryo told him he'd wait, and was left alone at the gate. He still had trouble believing Dimi was a father to a human child. He was so reckless and irresponsible, having him father and raise a child was almost funny. The only reason Dimi kept his job was because he was actually a skilled Water User. Only a small percent of people in the world could use one of the Elements. And those who could were drafted into the army because of their abilities. Ryo and Dimi were drafted when they were eighteen because of it.

Ryo waited and soon he saw Dimi walking down the palace steps dressed in his normal black pants and white shirt. With him was Taj and Davis, both clinging to each of Dimi's legs and he dragged them along, trying to convince them to let go. Ryo couldn't help but laugh at Dimi. When Davis saw Ryo he let go of Dimi's leg and stared.

"Hey Davis, this is your uncle Ryo. Remember your dad told you about his twin brother?" Dimi said hastily, obviously trying to dump the two boys on Ryo.

The two walked slowly, mostly due to the two kids on Dimi's legs, towards the edge of town. Halfway there, Dimi collapsed, and Ryo was forced to carry Davis on his back while Dimi carried Taj. When they finally made it to the house the sun had set. Ryo looked up at what used to be his house. It was a large house, almost large enough to be considered a mansion. From the outside, it looked like a dump. Some windows were still boarded up from when they first bought it. Cracks ran up some of the walls, and vines grew along the walls and windows. When the house was built, it was abandoned due to construction mishaps, and it was suspicioned that the house was not safe to life in. Years later, Ryo, Leo and Dimi managed to buy it together, and they fixed it to be a suitable living place. In a way, Ryo supposed the house was still his. He had been gone for nearly six years, and he didn't know what Dimi had done to the place since he wasn't there to stop him.

Taj and Davis ran ahead into the house while Ryo and Dimi waited outside. "Leo still lives here?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah..." Dimi sighed, "Kalon and Caza don't come by as much anymore. Your room's the same though..."

Ryo nodded and they stood in silence. From inside he could hear Dimi's girlfriend, Kima, yelling at Taj for something. He also heard another female's voice, slightly deeper, mixed along with the sounds of Taj and Davis laughing.

Dimi looked up at Ryo. "You ready?" Ryo nodded again and went to the door. The kitchen had definitely changed. Before it had only been a rickety table barely strong enough to support Dimi when he passed out on it. Now there was a strong wooden table, and a big one at that. There was a fully functioning sink and counter along the walls as well. Ryo thought Kima must have been responsible for making the house more suitable for living in. Kima stood at the table, feeding Taj. Her hair was a shimmering white that went a little past her shoulders, and was held back loosely by a hair clip. Kima's eyes were golden brown and her skin slightly tanned. At the other side of the table was another woman about the same age. Her skin was also slightly tanned, and her hair was long and black. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet. On her lap sat Davis, lazily sucking on a popsicle. Taj was protesting eating his vegetables.

"Dimi, get your son to eat! He can't have a popsicle until he eats!" Kima yelled without looking up when she heard someone enter through the kitchen door. The woman with Davis stared in amazement at Ryo. She must be Davis's mother, Ryo thought.

Dimi gave a nervous laugh. Kima had always been rough on him, and very demanding, where Dimi was a pushover idiot. But still, they got along famously, to everyone's surprise. "Look who came back Kima!" he said pushing Ryo in front of him, a makeshift shield. "Ryo!" Kima looked up and her mouth fell open. Ryo just smiled. He and Kima got along all right, as long as he never got in her way. He had no idea how her and Dimi had a son.

Kima stood up straight and looked Ryo over. She gave him an unusual smile, considering it was Kima; it was almost a happy one. "Well, Ryo, you look the same as ever. This is Chele, your sister-in-law," she said hastily, addressing the other woman still in the room. She gave Ryo a simple smile, acting shy.

Davis looked up over his head at his mother. "I told you he was here! I wasn't lying!" Chele just smiled at her son, while Taj managed to escape his chair into the living room.

"Where's Leo...?" Ryo said quietly to Chele, not knowing what she's been told about the man who supposedly killed the late Steward of Hollow. Chele made a motion upward. Ryo and Dimi muttered a bye then left into the living room. Ryo smiled that the living room area hadn't changed much. "What's Leo doing? Doesn't he work?" Ryo asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, he normally works in the army like the rest of us," Dimi answered. "But I covered for him today, since he stayed home to fix something I broke..."

"What did you break that'd cause him to..." Ryo didn't finish. He saw. At the top of the staircase were two holes in the ceiling that led to the attic. As he looked down the hall he saw three more holes. All large enough for a grown man to crawl through into the attic. Ryo couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell did you do?!"

Dimi laughed a little, "I bought a 'Make Your Own Fire Works' kit from this guy at work, but I made them bigger than the instructions warned, and set a few off in the attic. I though no one would find out...especially Kima..." he said almost innocently.

Ryo looked up one of the holes and saw the ceiling of the house. "Dimi, you are undoubtedly the dumbest person I know," he said sincerely. Dimi just smiled. He wasn't affected by those types of comments. He appreciated them. A trait about him Ryo found inspiring at times.

"Is that you Dimi?" a male voice came from the attic. It was deep, and sounded almost exactly like Ryo's. He knew it had to be his twin brother.

"Yeah!" Dimi yelled up one of the holes. "Look who I found! You'll never guess!"

"Ryo."

"How'd you know?!" Dimi asked, sounding hurt like a little kid.

"I heard him, and you just told me." From the hole Dimi was looking up appeared Leo. He was exactly identical to Ryo, with his eyes and tattoo being the only exceptions. His hair was a little longer than Ryo's and hung over his eyes more. He leaned lazily over the hole and looked at Ryo. "Hey Ryo," he said casually, as though they had seen each other just last week.

"Hey..." Ryo said just as casually. Neither of them felt the need to start spilling their guts in the fashion Dimi did.

Leo turned back to Dimi, still leaning out of the hole in the ceiling. "I only got to fix three holes today, Dimi. The rest will have to wait. What the hell were you thinking?"

Dimi got a thoughtful look. "I thought that they would be awesome for blowing something up, but I needed to test them, and I thought Kima would get mad at me again if I blew up her kitchen, so I thought the attic would be a good spot, but I forgot I made them bigger than what Professor Bob recommended," he answered honestly. Ryo gave him a hopeless look.

"And blowing them up outside never occurred to you?"

"No, 'cause then people would see the big holes from the bombs! I'm not _that_ dumb!" Ryo and Leo exchanged the hopeless looks they shared.

Ryo's room was the same as Dimi had told him. His bed was built into the wall, and with another bunk bed built in above it. Back when it was just him the three of them, Leo or Dimi would sometimes sleep in the spare bed. Dimi never liked being alone, and though they still had their sides of the house, Dimi spend most of his time in Ryo's side. His closet was still intact and had some of his old clothes still in it. His window was still boarded up to hold out the sunlight when he slept. The room was one of the master bedrooms and the center floor was clear for whatever purpose Ryo and Dimi had put to it. The rest of the room was random things Ryo had that just sat on the floor. Some of Dimi's old things were also there. Ryo found that Leo had hidden Dimi's bomb kit amongst Ryo's things. He decided it was best to ignore it for now.

Leo was laying on his top bunk, idling away at one of Dimi's military issued pocket watches so Kima wouldn't find out Dimi broke it. Ryo swore Leo could fix anything. It was one of his many talents.

"You don't have to sleep in here. We're both adults." Ryo said lying on his lower bunk.

"I know we're both adults, Little Brother. It'll be like when we were kids. Only you actually have a bed." Ryo knew he was just trying to make light of their childhood, but it didn't help much. His childhood wasn't anything he liked looking back on. There were only a few memories worth keeping, and they all included Leo. "Besides," Leo went on, "I missed having you around." Ryo didn't comment on it. Being called 'Little Brother' by a twin who was only two minutes older than him was an ongoing joke between him and Leo.

"You still work in the Military too, huh?" Ryo said, trying to stray away from their childhood.

"Yeah..." Leo sighed, throwing Dimi's watch on the floor. "Still the military's reliable Fire User..."

There was a long silence. Ryo wasn't tired, and Leo was restless. "You can still do everything, right?" Leo asked from the top bunk. Ryo waited a long while, before answering.

"Yeah..."

"Has anyone found out about you?"

"Just you, Dimi and Mel."

Leo paused for a long time. "You talked to Mel since you got here?"

"Yeah..."

"And...?"

Ryo scoffed. "You've met her. She married that prick Janon, had a kid with him, and completely forgot about me."

"She didn't forget about you." Ryo scoffed again. "She didn't," Leo persisted, "She told me about what happened. She didn't wanna marry Janon. I know that guy's a dick..."

Ryo thought about it for a moment, "Maybe, but she still had a kid with him. He's the most powerful guy in Hollow now, next to the Council." Ryo heard Leo shift in his bed above him, then saw his head hanging over to look at Ryo.

"You met Kaira?" Ryo didn't say anything. The girl was sweet, but she was Janon's daughter. "What did Mel tell you about her?"

Ryo turned to look at Leo. "Why are you asking so many questions?" Leo lifted his head back to the top bunk. "Is there something I should know?" Leo was silent for a long time.

"She told me, Kima, and Dimi not to tell anyone..."

Ryo got out of bed and looked over the bunk at the back of Leo's head. "Tell me what...?" he asked carefully.

Without looking at him, Leo said, "Kaira's your kid Ryo. She was pregnant when you left...she married Janon to cover it up, the Council would have gotten rid of Kaira if they found out she was your daughter..."

Ryo stared in silence for a few minutes before lying back down on his bed. He tried remembering everything about Kaira the few moments they had known each other. She had brown hair, like his, but it could be believed that she got it from Janon, he had dark brown hair too. Her eyes were blue like Mel's, but shaped more like his. She was his daughter, he realized. Ryo clenched his fists.

Ryo's door was suddenly kicked open and Dimi marched into the room. "How come you guys didn't tell me you were both sleeping in here?!" he said in his whiney voice.

"Never occurred to us," Leo said.

"Ryo's my friend too! Get off my bed!" Dimi said, reaching to pull Leo down. Ryo didn't say anything.

Leo kicked Dimi away. "You can sleep on the floor, I got this spot!" Dimi made a face then started digging around in Ryo's stuff for a pillow and blanket. He looked up, realizing Ryo hadn't said anything since he came in. "Ryo?"

"I'm going back to the palace tomorrow...I'm gonna talk to Janon."

Dimi tilted his head. "Talk as in words, or as in fists."

"Whichever comes first."

"Don't be stupid," Leo said. "He'll have you banished to the Dead Lands for good. Mel still hasn't granted you amnesty."

"I don't care, I'll think of something..."

"You can still stay here with us. Janon and the Council don't know you're here yet." Dimi said quietly.

Ryo thought for a moment. "I'll join the military again. I can still pass as a Fire User."

"No you can't," Leo said. "Not with your record and not without amnesty. The country still remembers you as a traitor."

Dimi jumped up and down on the spot. "You can dye your hair and cut it, and pretend you're a Water User like me! I can say you're cousin...uh...Jorge!"

Ryo couldn't help but smile at Dimi's idiotic plan. "No..." he said softly, rolling over to sleep. "I'll just see Mel again tomorrow about amnesty...you guys can come with me..."

"Not me, I don't work tomorrow..." Leo said lazily.

"Me neither," Dimi said, lying on his stomach.

"Then you can fix the ceiling tomorrow," Leo said, talking into his pillow.


	3. Imperial Traitor

**Imperial Traitor**

**Chapter 3**

Ryo woke up to feel something poking his face. He rolled over and attempted to go back asleep. The poking continued in his side. "What...?" Ryo murmured.

"Dad said to tell you to get up," came Davis' voice. Ryo rolled back over and opened his eyes to look at Davis. "What time is it?" he asked. Davis shook his head. "I don't know Uncle...we didn't learn time yet in school."

"How old are you?"

Davis stopped and counted his fingers. "Six, and I'll be seven next year."

"No shit..." Ryo let slip.

Davis left him alone, and Ryo got up. He looked around his room. His top bunk was made neatly, as to be expected from Leo, while his floor still had Dimi's messed up makeshift bed. He shoved it into a corner of his room and got dressed. He wore a dark gray shirt and his normal black pants. He reached for his sword, but stopped. It would be better to just leave it for this trip. He left it under his bed.

He left the house without talking to anyone or eating. He didn't feel much like interacting, he just wanted to get him amnesty, if he even could do that. As he walked through town, he figured it must have been almost noon. The markets were crowded and the city was active as he walked through them towards the palace. When walking across the city square a group of people caught Ryo's eye. The group consisted of nearly twenty people, all dressed in dark colors, and all wearing cloaks. None of the common people talked or went near them. They were all grouped together in a corner of the square, and all seemed to be discussing something. Ryo stopped and watched them for a few minutes. They continued to talk, until one person, a taller, possibly male individual saw Ryo watching them. He instantly nudged the person next to them, and all talking within the group stopped. Ryo quickly looked away and continued to the palace. He figured they were just street performers of some kind getting ready for a show, or maybe beggars...

Ryo passed the palace gates and into the palace without anyone stopping him. He felt relieved he didn't have to confront anyone. Once inside Ryo considered his options of where to find Mel again, preferably alone, without the Council or Janon. Or Kaira. He was still uncertain about how he exactly felt about being a father to a little girl he knew nothing about. A little girl that thought Janon was her father. Ryo couldn't really blame them. Janon had dark brown hair, darker than Ryo's, but it was always slicked back, and looked greasy. Kaira's hair was brown too, she could pass as his daughter.

He saw Ayla again in the marble hallway. "Hey Ayla..." he said lowly. She just gave him a warm smile.

"Ryo! Did you see Mel yesterday?" she asked.

Ryo shook his head no. "That's why I'm here again..." he said. Ayla told him Mel was in her bedroom still. Ryo thanked her and left towards the northern wing of the palace. On the way, he stopped and looked down a narrow hallway that led to the servant's quarters. Six years earlier he had his own room down that hallway where he stayed occasionally if he decided not to stay at the old spot with Dimi.

"Leo?" a very vain voice interrupted Ryo's thoughts. Ryo's very soul froze. He knew that voice. He could never forget that sly, poisonous voice. "You're not working today are you?" Janon asked from down the hall. His dark brown hair was slicked back as normal, using more hair gel than any man alive should ever use. His ice blue eyes reflected the coldness of Ice, his element. He wore a white jacket with matching pants, and stared at Ryo, looking slightly surprised. Ryo took a deep breath, thankful he was wearing a long sleeved shirt to hide his tattoo, and he didn't make eye contact, to hide his green eyes.

"No...I'm not..." Ryo said, trying to imitate Leo's more proper style of talking that was slightly different than his, while keeping his hate down to a minimum.

"Hmm..." Janon said in a low voice and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Well, why are you here then?" Ryo's fists were clenched, his nails digging into his palms and oozing blood slightly.

"Just to...see Mel," he said truthfully. Surely Leo visited Mel once in awhile.

"Why?"

Ryo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The tension between them was thick. "Just to...see her. Is that a problem?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Janon was silent, and Ryo could feel Janon eyeing him suspiciously. "Look at me..." Janon said demandingly. Ryo hesitated, then slowly raised his head and looked Janon in the eyes. Their ice blue and green eyes met, and Janon took a quick step back. "Ryo!"

Ryo tried to keep his voice calm. "I'm just here to see Mel, Janon..." he said quietly."That's all..."

Janon stared for another few seconds, anger creeping into his face. "I don't think that's wise," he said. "I should turn you over to the Council."

Ryo took several steps towards Janon, and stopped several feet in front of Janon. Mel's bedroom was past Janon, and he refused to move out of Ryo's way. "Please move Janon..." Ryo said through gritted teeth.

Janon stared ice daggers at Ryo, not flinching this time. "You killed the last Steward of Hollow..." he said.

"And I'll kill the present Steward," Ryo said, louder, "if he doesn't get out of my way."

The ground suddenly shook, breaking their gaze. Janon stumbled, while Ryo kept his balance. "What the hell was that?!" Janon yelled accusingly at Ryo.

"It wasn't me!" Ryo yelled back defensively. The ground shook again, more violent. In the distance, they heard women scream, then their screams were cut short. All coming from the front gate. Janon looked back up at Ryo, glaring. "Are you up to something?!"

Before Ryo could reply, the door at the end of the hall flew open, with two soldiers running in. "Sir!" They yelled, kneeling before Janon, ignoring Ryo. "Sir, cloaked men are attacking the gates! They're all Users!"

"What?!" Janon said, ignoring Ryo now. Ryo stopped and looked down, thinking about the group of cloaked people he saw near the palace gates earlier. "Summon the army! Find out who these people are!" Janon demanded, and the soldiers bowed, then left, before another blast made the ground tremble. Dust and small pieces of debris started falling off the ceiling with the last shock. Janon glared at Ryo again. "Do you have anything to do with this?!"

Ryo shot him a bad look. "I said no! Now shut up!" A group of older men, all wearing pale robes, entered the great hall. Ryo cursed loudly. The Council of Hollow. Ryo turned and ran back down the hallway the way he came. Behind him, he could hear Janon telling the Council his identity, and hearing the Council yell after him. He ignored them for now, and ran towards the entrance. He stopped at the entrance and looked down at the gates. The gates were completely destroyed, and lied in ruins, the men in dark cloaks, all summoning their elements to destroy the Hollow soldiers opposing them.

Ryo scanned the area, looking for an escape route. He cut across the palace garden to the wall separating the palace from the rest of the city. After taking a quick look around, he summoned the Element Wind, and flew over the wall. He took another quick look around to check if anyone saw him, then took off running down a deserted ally. All through the city, people stood in the streets, questioning one another what the earthquakes were. Ryo ignored these, and shoved his way past groups, heading toward his house.

He ran inside, ignoring Kima and Chele's questions. He ran up the stairs past Leo and Dimi without stopping to his bedroom. He knelt down beside his bed and reached for his sword. He felt the hilt and pulled it out, and started tying it to his waist.

"What's wrong?" he heard Leo and Dimi behind him.

"The palace is under attack or something!"  
"What?!"

"I don't know!" Ryo said quickly, standing back up and rushing past them. "I'm going back!" he yelled back at them, "This might get me amnesty, whether Janon likes it or not!" he ran back down the stairs, nearly running over Davis and Taj, back towards the palace.

The gates were completely destroyed, and there cloaked offenders were nowhere to be seen. Soldiers' corpses littered the ground, but Ryo ignored them for now. He drew his sword and carefully approached the palace entrance. His mind tried to figure out who these people were. All of them were clear Element Users, and they were all strong. Stronger than most Users in Hollow, he knew that much. Were they some kind of cult, or organization, rebels against Hollow's government? But there were no known rebels to Hollow.

The doors to the palace were scorched by fire, and blown clean away. Ryo checked around carefully for anyone, but saw no one. No soldiers, no cloaked Users, no one. Then he heard voices coming from just inside the doors. He stepped over corpses of the dead soldiers, scorched, drenched, electrocuted, grounded bodies. He leaned close to the blown away doors and looked around inside the palace's entrance. The group of cloaked Users all stood together, all focusing on the one in the center.

"We'll split up!" the leader said to the rest. "Search the palace for the Steward, Janon! The traitor to the Empire!" The other cloaked men all yelled in unison at the mention of Janon's name. The leader's voice sounded familiar to Ryo, but he couldn't recognize where. "Search the palace!" the leader repeated, "When you find him, kill Janon! And..." he held up a picture Ryo couldn't see. "Apparently, our traitor had a daughter! Kaira!" Ryo's heart stopped, and he looked away, leaning against the wall outside. "Find Janon, and his offspring! KILL THEM BOTH!!" the leader yelled, receiving a roar from his allied, where they all took off in different directions to scour the palace for the Steward and his daughter.

Ryo remained leaning against the wall outside. They were after Janon, and his own daughter, Kaira. _What did she ever do?_ Ryo thought. _She's just a little kid!_ He still had no idea who they were, or what they meant when they said Janon was a traitor to the 'Empire'. There was no other country in the world other than Hollow. He looked down at his blade. It reflected the light of the afternoon sun, and he saw his own reflection. And in it, he saw a part of himself in Kaira. She had his hair, her mother's eyes...

"Ryo!" He looked up and saw Leo and Dimi running up. "Who did this?!" Leo asked.

"Shit!" Dimi said, looking at the damage done to the castle. Before Ryo could say anything, two other men ran up. One had short black hair, and grey eyes. The other had longer, blonde hair and golden eyes. They were both wearing military uniforms.

"Dimi, you dumbass, what are you doing here?!" the man with black hair said, glaring at Dimi. Ryo knew both of them. The man with the black hair was Kalon, Dimi's 'friend' he knew from when Dimi lived in an orphanage. He was an Earth User, and constantly fought with Dimi. Ryo didn't care for him or his harsh attitude much. The blonde was Caza, an ally of Kalon, and a loner. He had also lived at the orphanage with Kalon and Dimi, before Ryo met them. He didn't talk much, and he was a Wind User. Ryo, Leo, Dimi, Kalon, and Caza had all been recruited into the military when they were eighteen.

Dimi, despite the circumstances, and being his usual self, smiled at Kalon. "Hey Kalon, someone attacked the palace." he said, stating the obvious. Kalon opened his mouth to retort back. "Don't start Kalon!" Leo yelled at Kalon. Caza put a hand on Kalon's shoulder to hold him back.

Ryo shook his head. They had no time. "There are guys in dark cloaks!" he said to everyone, stopping Kalon and Dimi. "I heard them talking about assassinating Janon! Find him!" he said, turning to leave into the palace and track down the cloaked men. Kalon, Caza, and Leo all left in different directions, all of them drawing their own swords. Dimi hesitated, and gave Ryo and questioning look. "I thought you hated Janon," he said.

"I do," Ryo said, "But he's still married to Mel, and the Steward, I still have to protect him..." Without another word, Ryo jumped away up the staircase. He didn't tell the others, but he wasn't looking for cloaked men, or Janon. His thoughts were on Kaira, and finding her before one of the other Users did.

He passed a door, and saw two cloaked men inside. They were ransacking the room, while two maids hid in the cowered in the corner, being ignored. Ryo sighed. He couldn't just leave them. He walked into the room, and pointed his sword at the two men. "Who are you?!" Ryo demanded. The two cloaked Users looked up and Ryo. One stood straight, taller than Ryo and laughed. "That is none of your concern!" he laughed. Ryo didn't move, and held his sword steady. The carvings gleamed in his eyes. "This one has a death wish!" said the other cloaked man, taking steps towards Ryo.

Ryo smirked, and in an instant, he was behind the first men, his sword rippling with the blue power of the Element Water. He drove his blade deep into the man's back, then kicked him off. The cloaked man fell to the floor, bleeding and dying. The other cloaked man, drew his own, curved blade that burned fire. He was a Fire User. He swung at Ryo, and he dodged by jumping back to the wall. Ryo kicked off the wall, summoning the Element Wind to his blade. "Shattered Wind!" Ryo screamed as he swung his sword at his opponent. A shock wave emitted from his sword, hitting the man in the chest and sending him flying back, colliding with the wall. Before he could recover, Ryo sheathed his sword, and ran at the cloaked User. He slammed his palm against the man's chest where his Shattered Wind had hit him. "Flames!" he yelled, and instantly, his hand was engulfed in fire that burned through the cloaked User's chest, killing him.

Ryo withdrew his hand, and let the dead body slide to the floor. The two maids whimpered next to him. "Kaira!" Ryo said to the maids, "Where is she?!" The maids whimpered, then one pointed to the window. Ryo gave her a questioning look, but went to the window. He looked out but saw nothing. "She's out there, hiding on the ledge..." one maid said between whimpers. Ryo opened the window and leaned out. Just out of sight of the window, sat Kaira, her knees pulled to her chest, and desperately clinging to the wall to avoid falling off the ledge.

"Kaira," Ryo said softly and reached for her. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Ryo!" she said, sounding relieved, and reached for him. He took her in his arms and brought her back inside. "What's happening? Where's my mom?" Kaira asked, still clinging to Ryo, and looking scared.

"I don't know," Ryo said quickly. He turned to the maids. "Get out of here, and warn the citizens not to approach the palace." The maids both nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Shouldn't we leave too? After we find Mom?" Kaira asked. Ryo stood for a moment thinking, still carrying Kaira. "Maybe," he said finally, making his way to the door, and carefully looking out, "First I need to get you to a safe place, then I'll go find your mom, okay?" Kaira nodded sadly and hid her face in his chest. "I need you to be a good girl, and keep quiet, okay?" Ryo asked. Kaira nodded again. "And if I tell you to run, no matter what happens to me, you run, understand?" Kaira waited a moment before nodding again.

Ryo left the room into the hall and started heading to the North Wing of the palace, carrying Kaira with one arm, and holding his sword with the other. "Can you Use an Element yet?" he asked, both curious, and trying to keep Kaira's mind off bad things. "I just started training as a Lightning User..." she said quietly. Ryo went carefully, but quickly through the palace, watching for cloaked Users. He could only think of one safe place in the whole palace to hide Kaira.

"Put the Princess down!" a voice echoed through the hall. Ryo spun around and saw a cloaked man, holding a sword brimming with the blue power of Water. Ryo put Kaira down and stepped in front of her, holding his sword at the ready. "Run." he said to her. Kaira, looked between Ryo and the enemy, then ran away down the hall, and hid behind a pillar. She didn't wish to be alone, and watched Ryo. The cloaked man ran towards Ryo. Ryo stood his ground, and braced his sword, glowing with green energy. The blades met fiercely, and Ryo spun around for another strike. The Cloaked man blocked easily, and summoned more energy to his sword. "Water Scorn!" he yelled, and multiple energy waves of blue Water power flew towards Ryo. Ryo placed his sword in front of him, summoning a shield, reflecting the waves into the walls and ceiling. When his force field broke, his heart stopped. Kaira was standing behind the cloaked User. Before anything else happened, Kaira formed her hands into a circle and pressed the against the User's back. "Lightning Blast!" she yelled, and electricity cracked in her hands, sending the User flying away, past Ryo into a wall. He lied still, unconscious.

Ryo stared, impressed at Kaira's skill at such a young age, but furious with her for not running. He ran to her and grabbed your hand. "Don't do that again!" He yelled at her. "Next time, just leave it to me! You'll just get hurt!" Kaira looked hurt, then looked down. Ryo was suddenly stabbed with guilt for yelling at her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, started to walk again, holding her hand towards the North Wing. "You just had me worried..."

Ryo led Kaira into the North Wing of the palace, towards the King's bedchamber. "Where are we going?" Kaira asked, running to keep up with Ryo. "A safe place," Ryo answered, swinging open the door to what was Janon's room. The room was still unaffected by the intruders, with a large canvas bed. This room had once belonged to Mel's father. Before he died. Ryo led Kaira to the far wall, near the doorway to the bedroom's balcony. The wall was made of stone, with a crack running down the wall. Ryo released Kaira's hand and dug into his shirt. He pulled out a dark red, round pendant on a silver chain.

"What are you doing here?!" Janon demanded. Ryo looked back to see Janon standing in the doorway with Mel. Kaira's face lit up. "Mom! Dad!" she said happily running to her mother. Mel held Kaira close, thanking the gods for her safety. Ryo turned back to the wall and searched along the crack, ignoring Janon's question. "What are you doing?!" Janon yelled louder, grabbing Ryo's shoulder. Ryo shoved him away violently, finding a small hollowed out hole on the crack.

"I'm saving my daughter!" Ryo said with poison in his voice, glaring at Janon with his green eyes. Janon stared. "_Your_ daughter...?" Janon looked up at Melody, holding her daughter. "Is this true...?" he asked her, his eyes lowering. Mel lowered her eyes, and nodded. Kaira looked between the three adults, confused. Ryo turned back to the hole on the wall, and inserted his red pendant into the spherical hole. Instantly the crack started to glow, illuminating unseen marks along the wall. Janon, Mel, and Kaira all watched in wonder. Ryo wasn't as affected. Mel's father had shown him this hiding spot long ago.

Ryo put his hands in between the crack, and pushed open a secret door that led to a small crawlspace, big enough for two grown adults. "Mel, you and Kaira hide in here," he said. Mel quickly went to the hiding spot and placed Kaira in the hole. "What about you two?" she asked.

"We'll fight them off," Ryo said quickly, pushing her in, and giving her his pendant. "Your dad gave this to me, before he died..." Ryo said quietly. "Use this to get out once everything is over." Without another word, he closed the door, perfectly hiding them within the wall. He stood up and faced Janon, who was still glaring with hatred.

"She's your daughter..." Janon hissed evilly. "I should have known. The way Mel suddenly agreed to marry me after you left..." Ryo sighed. "We need to get out of here Janon," He said turning to leave. He stopped, hearing voices in the hall. Instinctively, Ryo held up his sword, ready. Janon remained still, not looking away from Ryo.

The door to the room was blasted open, and ten Users instantly surrounded Janon and Ryo. Ryo cursed under his breath, while Janon looked around at his enemies, looking terrified. The leader, walked into the circle, his face hidden, and stared at Ryo. "Lower your sword," he demanded. Ryo slowly lowered his sword, praying Janon wouldn't indicate where Kaira and Mel were hiding. The leader stepped over, and took Ryo's sword into his own hands. He observed it, and turned the blade to Janon's neck.

"You are a brave man, to turn on the Empire, Ghost," the man said. Ryo didn't say anything, three of the other offenders holding their swords at Ryo's neck. They all left Janon to their leader. His voice sounded so familiar to Ryo, if only he could remember.

"I just realized..." Janon said, "That the Empire isn't as great as it thinks..."

The sword cut slightly into Janon's neck. Janon did his best not to flinch more than he needed to. "That's too bad," the leader said. Ryo stared at the leader's right arm, holding his sword. He wore a long sleeve shirt and white gloves, but between them, he could see the man's arm. It was made of metal. Ryo's eyes widened. He remembered who's voice that was. "Steel..." Ryo said loud enough for him to hear. The leader looked away from Janon at Ryo. "Do I know you?" he asked threateningly.

Ryo looked into his eyes under his hood. "I'm your son..." He saw his body go rigid. "Demon! It is you..." Steel said, pulling down his hood, revealing his face. His hair was short, and graying. His eyes were a deep shade of maroon, and his face resembled Ryo and Leo's distantly. The other Users murmured among themselves, while Steel examined Ryo's eyes. "Your eyes are still green, Demon. You've been gone for almost ten years," Steel said, still pointing Ryo's sword at Janon's neck. "The Razada House misses you. When were you planning on coming back?"

"Never."

"Huh..." without looking, Steel drew the sword slowly across Janon's neck. Janon choked, blood squirted from his neck, spraying some on the other Users, as well as Ryo. His body fell to the floor, and continued to bleed. Ryo looked upon Janon in pity. Steel stared at his son for a long time, ignoring Janon bleeding to death at his feet. He looked like he was exploring his options. "I'll leave you for now..." he said finally, when Janon's body stopped bleeding, and died. He held up Ryo's sword, painted red with Janon's blood, and dropped it next to Janon's body. "The whole country will now think you killed him," Steel said, "I'll see you again someday, Demon. Your eyes should still be green when we do." Ryo simply stared at his father, who smirked at him. "Tell your brother hello for me," he said evilly. Steel disappeared, teleported, along with the rest of the Users, leaving him alone with Janon's body at his feet, slain by his own sword.


	4. Mother

**Mother**

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up brother," May's soft voice drifted into Demon's dream. He felt her lift him into a sitting position. He whimpered and rubbed his eyes. Next to him, he felt his twin brother, sit up by himself. May, his older sister by two years, wiped his face and smiled at him. Her eyes were a red amber color, and her hair was the same shade of brown as Ryo's, and was long, almost reaching her waist. She was only five, but she was very mature for her age, taking care of her baby twin brothers. She was sitting on the edge of his and Lion's bed, with two pairs of almost matching clothes. The oldest brother, Nayota, was on the other side of the bed, helping Lion up. Nayota was older than Demon and Lion by five years, three years for May, and was a very mature eight year old. His hair was spiked, with some spiked being white hair, while others were black. His hair was naturally black and white. His eyes were a light red color.

"Wake up Lion..." he said softly to his younger brother. "We need to hurry and get dressed."

"But why...? I'm still sleepy," Lion whined.

"We're going to visit Mother," May said, lifting Demon's shirt over his head. At the mention of their mother, Lion and Demon smiled, wide awake. "But we need to hurry," May said, giving Lion's clothes to Nayota. She held up Demon's clothes for him to look at, while Nayota held up Lion's. They were exactly the same, except for the waist sash. Lion's was red, the color of the Razada House, while Demon's was green, the cursed color of the Demon.

"I don't wanna wear green!" Demon whined to his older sister. "Everybody hates green!"

"We don't hate it," May tried coaxing, "And it goes so well with your eyes..."

"But how come Dad and everyone hates me because my eyes are green?" Demon asked.

"It's the color of a curse, a Demon," Nayota said sadly to his baby brother.

"I'll wear the green one!" Lion said reaching for Demon's outfit.

May held it away. "No Lion, you'll get in trouble." Nayota and May quickly dressed the twins and led them into the hallway. May walked holding Demon's hand while Nayota walked holding Lion's hand. They led the twins to a far bedroom of the house. Their mother's bedroom. It was still very early in the morning, and the sun wasn't even on the horizon. Lion tried looking out the windows at the stars while Nayota pulled on his hand to follow. When they came to the door, Nayota turned and faced his little brothers.

"Okay," he started, kneeling down to their height, "You two must do your best to behave, okay? Father and Grandfather are gonna be in there with us, and you know what that means. Don't make Father or Grandfather angry..."

May turned and gently knocked on the door. "Come in," came their father's voice from the inside. The four siblings slowly opened the door and entered the room. A young woman was lying in the bed her eyes closed, resting. She had long, natural white hair, and lightly tanned skin, and when she opened her eyes, they were light red. Two men stood in the corner of the room, behind the door. The younger one was a man with a sharp face, his hair graying, with dark maroon eyes. He was their father, Steel. His face was expressionless, and he didn't acknowledge any of his children once they entered the room. Lion and Demon didn't pay any attention back. They hardly ever saw their father, and barely remembered him. The other man was older, his face wrinkled and just as expressionless as Steel's. He didn't move when the children entered the room, and remained staring at his daughter-in-law, lying sick in bed. His hair was long and gray, his eyes were red, and empty. He was their Grandfather, and head of the Razada House.

The woman in bed smiled, seeing her children, especially her two youngest sons. "Come here," she said weakly, reaching for them. May and Nayota remained by the door, looking down at the floor sadly, while Demon and Lion happily climbed up on the bed next to their mother. She had been sick, sleeping so much lately, they hadn't seen much of her. Alera smiled weakly as her two youngest crawled next to her.

"Are you done being sick?" Lion asked his mother. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No, Mommy's still sick..." she said. Her twins didn't seem too downtrodden by it. She held her sons close, trying not to cry in front of them. "Lion, can you do me a favor?" she asked softly. Lion nodded his head, looking curious. She gave him a weak smile. For a three-year-old, her son Lion was very smart, and observative. "Can you promise me, you'll always look after your brother?" she said weakly. Lion cocked his head.

"Na'ota?" he said, attempting to say Nayota's name. Alera smiled.

"No...Demon. Your brother Demon," she said looking at Lion's twin. Lion nodded his head. "Okay..."

Alera smiled at the both of them, silent tears running down her face. Lion was the first to feel that something was wrong. "Mom...?" he asked in a concerned voice. She just smiled and rubbed both of their heads. "I love you two..." she said slowly and quietly, closing her eyes.

"Get them out of here," Steel said sternly to Nayota and May, who was crying. Nayota, without looking at his mother quickly went over and grabbed Demon, while May gently helped Lion slide off the bed.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Demon asked on the way out, looking back. Nayota shushed him and closed the door, leaving Steel and the Head of the Razada House alone. Steel sighed, and walked over to the bed. He slid a sheet over the head of his late wife, and stood silently looking down on her.

"What are you going to do with him?" Steel asked his father. The old man shook his head, and sighed himself. "She begged you to let him live."

"I don't know what to do with him," the older man sighed. "He has the eyes of a Demon, a bad omen..."

"Then kill him!" Steel suddenly yelled, turning to face his father. "If the readings of the Angels are true, then green eyes are the Mark of a Demon! Do what you think will preserve our way of life!"

The old man said nothing to his son's raves, and stood with his eyes closed. "She begged me...me dear Alera, to give him life...it was her last wish, I cannot ignore it." He turned away from Steel and the bed, his hand over his face and eyes closed. He heard Steel exhale deeply.

"What should we do? The only reason he lived this long was because she begged for his life. Even in Death she begs for his life..." Steel said lowly.

The old man opened his eyes. "A Demon among Angels will bring the destruction of our very way of life...how do we keep him from destroying us and alive at the same time?"

Steel thought for a moment then looked up. "Release him," he said, "Leave him in Hollow to be raised by humans."

"No," said the Head of the Razada House. "We cannot afford to have him out of our sights." He lowered his hands and opened the door to leave. "He will become a servant," he said, "When Lion begins his training and schooling, Demon will serve me in this house until he's eighteen. He'll still receive the rites of passage, like any other member of the House, but he will work here for the rest of his life after."

Steel said nothing. It seemed like the only real thing to do. That and he couldn't argue with his own father. "Then he'll need an engagement as well...I'll search for one suitable for a Demon among Angels."

Ryo sat alone in his dark, cold, wet dungeon cell. He didn't try to resist when military personnel found him with Janon's dead body and his sword, covered in Janon's blood. He could have tried explaining that it was his father, Steel, and his party that did it, but at the time he thought no one would believe him. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He remembered the look on Leo and Dimi's face when they saw him being escorted away by five soldiers. Even Kalon and Caza stared at him in disbelief that he had killed another Steward. Ryo hoped Leo would be clever enough to figure out it wasn't him who killed Janon, and would try and get him out.

His cell was stone, and a guard was outside the door, to watch him and make sure he didn't use his Element to help him escape. Ryo lowered his head again. He wondered if the two maids he saved informed anyone of authority that he could use more than one Element. No, he thought, they were too scared, they probably won't.

A small metal door at the bottom of the cell's entrance opened up, and a plate of food was given to him. Ryo ignored it the way he had ignored the last three meals he received. They all sat on the far corner, feeding mice brave enough to wander into his cell. Ryo kicked the new plate of food away to join them, scattering the rats feeding on his previous meals. He knew better than to eat meals given to traitors.

"You should eat," said the soldier outside. It was someone Ryo didn't know.

"No thanks..." Ryo replied. He had tried talking to the soldier, just out of boredom, but it never led anywhere. He had given up what he felt might have been a day ago. There were no windows, and he knew he was underground. He had no idea how long had passed since he was brought here.

From out in the hallway, he heard a door creak open. Ryo stood up, used to moving with his hands handcuffed now. He walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard Mel's voice.

"I wish to speak with prisoner in cell K-78," she asked the soldier outside politely, but with authority in her voice. The soldier stuttered to reply.

"I would love to, Miss, Ma'am, er, Stewardess, but I got strict orders from the Council--"

"Then I'll take the consequences," Mel said simply, "Now take me to him."

Ryo heard footsteps coming closer to his cell. Clanking noises of a key being inserted in the door echoed in his ear and he backed up. If Mel was intending for him to do what he thought she was, he was ready. The door opened and light flooded his cell. Ryo raised his hands to shield his eyes, but he saw the silhouette of Mel and a tall man in armor. Mel turned to the soldier and gave him a smile. "Thank you, you'll be rewarded...eventually." The soldier gave her a questioning look. In an instant, Mel opened her palm, and blew a power in his face. The soldier jerked away, coughing from the powder. He reached for his sword, but Ryo was faster. With both hands, Ryo grasped the soldier's sword and held it at his neck.

"Relax," Ryo said, as the soldier slumped over against the door coughing and hacking.

"It'll just knock you out," Mel said before the soldier finally closed his eyes and ceased to cough. Ryo lowered the sword and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ryo said, still looking at the unconscious soldier.

Mel reached back and pulled a hair pin out of her hair. "I'm releasing you," she said, handing Ryo the pin. Ryo look it in his hands and used it to pick his handcuffs loose. "You can use that to get into the armory," Mel continued, "And get your sword back."

Ryo looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me Kaira was my daughter?"

Mel closed her eyes. "Because, I didn't want you to think you had to take care of us..."

"I would have done it anyway! Did you know you were pregnant when I left?"

"No..." she turned away and sighed. "I found out right after you did...I choose Janon because..." she turned back to him, crying, "Because the Council couldn't find out..."

Ryo sighed, feeling like shit for making her cry again. "You could have told me..." he said quietly. Mel walked past him into the bright hallway. "We need to get you out of here. The Council wants you executed."

Ryo followed her out. "Why?! Didn't you or someone tell them I didn't do it?!"

"We tried," Mel said, leading him to the armory, "But they won't believe it. They think me and Leo are just trying to get you out because you're family..." she stopped in front of the armory door and kept watch while Ryo picked the lock. The door clicked open and Ryo and Mel slipped inside. "Find your sword..." Mel said quietly.

Ryo started to look, then stopped. "Mel..." he said quietly, not looking at her. She stared at him, waiting. "I wanna tell you something..."

"Okay...what?"

"About when your father died..." He heard Mel exhale deeply behind him, probably to keep herself from crying.

"Not now Ryo," she said weakly. "I know you didn't kill him..."

"I still want you to know what happened..." Mel looked out the door.

"We don't have time..."

"It won't take long..." Ryo said. Mel sat down on a bench and stared at Ryo, who still wasn't looking at her. "You know how...we were always together back then?" Ryo started, "And I started off as your personal bodyguard?" Mel nodded silently. "You know Dimi...he couldn't keep it quiet that he was dating your best friend, and me and you were..." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay..." Mel said quietly.

"Well...the other guards...soldiers didn't like me because of it, they thought I was taking advantage. Then, when your dad was going on that trip, to the Temple of the Eastern Sky, he asked me to come with him..."

Ryo walked behind the caravan, separate from the other soldiers and guards of the Steward of Hollow. They were marching across a prairie, and everyone was tired and hot from the scorching sun. He felt bad for not telling Mel he left but it was a last minute decision, and he couldn't read or write to leave a note. Ahead, he heard the other soldiers talking about him and Mel. He looked down at the ground as he walked in his stifling hot military uniform. The only reason he came was because Mel's father, Eliazar asked him to come. Ever since Ryo had been recruited into the military, and positioned as Mel's bodyguard, Eliazar had taken a liking to Ryo. He taught Ryo how to play chess, and given him his old sword, that Ryo cherished.

Ryo liked Eliazar, as a friend, and saw him as a father figure. His own father, Steel, had never been a father to him as far back as he cared to remember. Eliazar was considerate of him, and he thought Eliazar was just a good person.

Ryo snapped back to reality at the sound of his name being called. "Ryo! Come here!" Ryo recognized it as Eliazar's voice and quickly made his way to the Steward's coach. Eliazar had the coach door open, and was leaning out when Ryo approached.

"Yes sir?" Ryo asked, walking alongside the still-moving coach.

"I told you, don't be so polite around me Son!" Eliazar said happily. "Are you hot Son?" Eliazar had gotten into the habit of calling Ryo 'Son' since he found out he was dating his daughter. A couple he thought 'promised blessings'.

Ryo looked down. Eliazar didn't seem to notice, but the other, older soldiers were glaring at him for getting special attention from the Steward. "Just as hot as everyone else here," he replied.

"Well get in! It's much cooler in here!"

Ryo still didn't look up. "I'd much rather walk, sir. The heat doesn't bother me," Ryo said, barely loud enough for the Steward to hear him."

"Nonsense! No one liked being uncomfortable! Now get in, that's an order," Eliazar said, retreating back into his coach. Ryo slowly entered the coach, still feeling the stares of the other soldiers on his back as he entered. It was much cooler inside the coach. Eliazar motioned for Ryo to sit across from him. Ryo sat obediently.

"You shouldn't give me special treatment, sir..." Ryo mumbled, embarrassed. "The other soldiers think you favor me..."

"But I do!" Eliazar said happily. Ryo couldn't help but smile. "I have something I wanted to tell you anyways..." Ryo looked up at him. "Do you love my daughter Ryo?" he asked casually. Ryo felt his face blush.

"I suppose I do..."

An older soldier named Bron stuck his head into the coach, interrupting Eliazar. "Excuse me sir," he said, bowing his head and ignoring Ryo, "But we're gonna be passing through the forest now. We need water, but we don't have time to stop. Ryo is our youngest, and fastest runner, he'll need to fetch us water."

Ryo looked to Eliazar for permission. He knew the only reason he was going was because the other soldiers wanted him to get out of the coach and do some work. Eliazar motioned his hand for Ryo to go. "Just hurry back, all right Son?" Ryo nodded and left him in the coach alone. As soon as he stepped outside, Bron shoved several empty canteens into Ryo's stomach, making him drop them all.

"We'll be taking this path here," he said pointing to the only path at the edge of the forest they were about to enter. "We'll be going down that path. You go that way," he pointed to the south, through the woods, "and you'll find a stream. Fill all of these canteens then catch up with us."

Ryo nodded and left, thankful to get away from the rest of the soldiers. He wondered why he didn't think about asking for Dimi or Leo to come along with them before they left. Even Kalon or Caza would have made better company then Bron.

Night had fallen and Ryo was still trying to catch up with the rest of the caravan. He had several full canteens of water slung over his shoulders, and they kept slowing him down. His head was lowered and he panted, stopping again for a break. He sat under a tree and looked up at the stars. Even the caravan stopped at night, he knew he was getting closer.

In the distance came a sound of an explosion, followed by a flash of yellow light. Ryo stood up and watched, as falling pieces of wood and limbs fell around him from the blast. He saw the limbs, and started running down the path, leaving the canteens behind. In the distance, he heard screams, and the sound of thunder

"Lightning Users?!" Ryo said to himself as he ran. He came into a clearing, where the caravan had stopped, and apparently set up camp. Ryo looked around and saw the coach was on fire. Strewn along the ground were the bodies of the other soldiers. Ryo ran over the bodies, searching among them for Eliazar, if he was there. Ryo called his name, but didn't receive an answer. Ryo cursed loudly.

"Oh there you are..." came a voice from the darkness. "I knew I was missing one body." Ryo drew the sword Eliazar had given him, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?!"

"I," said the voice in a suave tone, "Am an assassin." Suddenly a man landed in front of Ryo. He was as fast as the lightning he summoned, and slender. He wore dark gray and his hair was held back by a bandana. "Janon will not be pleased you survived. He put so much emphasis in his words when he specified to me that you should be killed." He looked at the dead bodies around him. "Shame I used all my Lightning Seals on these..."

"Wait...Janon?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "Janon hired you to kill me?!"

"And the Steward, but he was no problem...I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if I were to fight you now, I'd be killed," he said slyly, eyeing Ryo's sword. As suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Ryo stared into the darkness, wondering if he was bluffing to catch him of guard. He decided to ignore him for now, and continued to search for Eliazar.

Ryo saw, laying, a body that wore the white robes of the Steward. "Eliazar!" Ryo said, as he collapsed next to the body. He flipped the body over and was surprised. It was Bron in the Stewards robes. Ryo looked back up, at all the bodies dressed in Military uniforms. He dropped Bron and began flipping over bodies, looking for Mel's father, slowly slipping into a panic. All were dead.,. their hearts frozen from being electrocuted.

"Ryo..." a weak raspy voice called out. Ryo turned, and saw Eliazar, in Bron's military uniform, lying on his back, hiding a wound in his stomach. "Ryo..." his voice was weaker.

"Eliazar! It's all right..." Ryo said, trying to hold down his own panic. "It's gonna be okay...' Ryo said, holding back tears, and trying to convince himself it was going to be okay.

"Don't fool yourself...I know I'm dying..." Eliazar said weakly, but he was still smiling. "I'm old...I've lived my life..."

"Don't say that..." Ryo said, starting to cry. "Don't say that, I'm gonna get you back home..." Ryo tried lifting him, but he only caused him more pain.

"Ryo...Ryo take this..." Eliazar almost whispered, digging into his shirt, and pulling out a red pendant, and putting it in Ryo's hands. "Take this...and...marry Mel..." Ryo stared at Eliazar in silence. He was really dying, and giving him everything. "Marry her, and...overthrow the Council, Ryo...make Hollow...a...better place...without the Council...I know you can..." His grip on Ryo's hand loosened, and then lost all its feeling.

Ryo sat up, and looked around hopelessly. He couldn't go back to Hollow, not now. The Council was too corrupt, they'd pin this on him. Janon would make it so to claim the throne. He'd have to wait before returning to Hollow. Ryo saw his bag with his spare change of clothes, and a canteen, half-full of water. He grabbed both, and started walking towards the North, where he knew the Dead Lands were.

Ryo started walking to the West, towards the Dead Lands. Mel and Leo had both helped him escape. He couldn't see Kaira, for she was under the careful watch of the corrupt Council. Leo and Dimi had both promised to watch her and make sure she was taken care of. He told Mel how her father had died, and why. There was nothing else he needed to do.

Ryo saw the border to the Dead Lands and sighed. The possibility of returning was bleak, and almost nonexistent. But it was the only thing to do, if he wished to live. Ryo took one last look back. He could see the city of Hollow in the distant. Its towers and cathedrals were needles on the horizon in contrast to the setting sun. He stood for a moment, taking in the sight, before turning away towards the Dead Lands.


	5. Seven Warriors

**Seven Warriors**

**Chapter 5**

Ryo woke up with the sun in his eyes. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He found that he couldn't and sat up lazily. He looked around the hollowed building and found everyone else had gone out to find food. Ryo lazily stretched and yawned. He was in no big hurry to get to work. The scars on his back were visible without a shirt, and he slowly found his black shirt and put it on. He paused a moment, thinking. He sat cross-legged, and attempted to meditate. After three seconds, he opened his eyes and gave up.

He'd been living in the Dead Lands for years now. There were no real seasons in the Dead Lands, and he had lost track of how much time had passed. His hair was still brown and spiked, always looking messy. His eyes were still a vivid green color. And he still wore his black shirt, black pants with various pockets, and black boots that went halfway to his knees. After all the time that had passed, there were now days where he could go without thinking about anyone in Hollow. It had taken a long time, but he found himself thinking of them less and less.

An old man dressed in brown rags stuck his head into the abandoned house. "There's a man out here looking for you, Ryo," he said before leaving Ryo alone again. He wasn't surprised. Ryo was the only User in that area of the Dead Lands. People often came to him for help, and Ryo saw nothing much better to do. Ryo slowly walked outside, scratching his head.

The man had grayed hair, and deep maroon eyes. He was slightly shorter than Ryo, but stood in pride. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and dark brown pants with boots. He had his own broadsword tied at his waist, and his right arm was replaced with a mechanic metal arm. Ryo stood on silent disbelief that Steel had found him. Several other people wandering past stared silently at Steel.

"I told you we'd see each other again someday Demon," Steel said, giving off a radiant smile. Ryo saw the evil intention behind Steel's smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryo asked, turning and walking away back inside. He knew Steel was following him.

"Business, mostly," Steel answered simply. He looked around the ruined building. He found it all without taste.

"Don't lie..." Ryo muttered angrily, reaching for his sword that was resting against the wall next to his bed. "You never do anything you wouldn't enjoy doing." Steel gave a small laugh. His voice was deep, and it made Ryo uneasy. Not that anything about Steel ever made him comfortable to begin with.

"You always had a smart tongue," Steel commented. "Remember the night you severed my arm off?" He held up his right arm, the metal glistening in the sunlight pouring through the roof. "That same night you and Leo left the House?" Ryo didn't say anything. Of course he remembered. In a way, that had been one of the happiest days of his life. "I did notice...that night," Steel continued, straying around the abandoned building, inspecting it with his back to Ryo, "...that you used more than one Element...Fire...Lightning...and Wind..." He slowly turned back to Ryo, smirking. "I know you can use more than one Element."

Ryo gripped his sheathe. "Why does this even matter?! I knew you knew when I left! What do you want?!" Steel said nothing. He wasn't smiling anymore. His face was serious, and his maroon eyes lowered. "I want you to come back to Hollow with me, and meet with the Council."

Ryo scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too unlike Steel to offer something almost considered nice. In his whole life, Steel had never given Ryo anything worth remembering. But a part of him still glowed at the thought of seeing everyone back home...

"Why? Chances are, the Council still hasn't changed; they'll still want me dead. Those bastards never die..."

Steel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, they do want you dead still. But..." he opened his maroon eyes and smiled a wicked smile at Ryo. "...they're willing to forgive you on one condition."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What...?"

"I told them you have the ability to use all six Elements, and if you can demonstrate, and prove that you can, they'll forgive you..." Ryo's mouth opened slightly. Prove he could use all six Elements? Only few people in the world could summon Elements to do their bidding, and each person could only control one Element, based on their capability. Leo was a Fire User; Dimi, a Water User; Kalon, an Earth User; Caza, a Wind User; Kaira, a Lightning User and Steel, an Ice User. Ryo was able to use every Element easily, unlike anyone else. He was the only known person not restricted to just one Element. Every Element had another Element that was their weakness, but Ryo was not limited by those laws. And the Council of Hollow was willing to forgive him. All he had to do was prove he could.

"Why would they forgive me for that...?" Ryo asked slowly. Steel smiled. He knew he had Ryo in a good position.

"I told them if you could prove you were able to use all six Elements, I'd convince you to work under them, as their trump card in hard times. After I took you away for some 'training'." Ryo didn't like the emphasis put on the 'training' part. But it all seemed too easy.

"What training?" Ryo asked. "I can use the Elements fine."

Steel sighed, and rolled his head back, getting annoyed. "It's all gonna be a lie!" he said loudly. "I'm not seriously gonna let those swine use the most powerful weapon ever born! I'll lead them on, letting them think I'm gonna gain your trust and convince you to work for them. That way, you get your freedom in Hollow, and I get you to work for me!" Ryo felt relieved he wouldn't have to work under the Council, but working for Steel was not any better, possibly worst.

"I'm not working for you either," Ryo said coldly.

Steel let out a harsh laugh that echoed back in the building. "I think you will," he said. "After I explain something to you and the others."

"Others?"

"I'll explain more later." Steel turned on his heel and started walking towards the exit. "I suggest you leave this dump and come with me. It'll be well worth your while..."

Ryo looked around at what was his current living condition. The thought of being back home, even for a short while, was worth a trip with Steel. "What about the Razada House?" Ryo asked. "Will I have to go back there?"

Steel stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Possibly. But not for long. I can guarantee you that." Ryo placed his sword in his belt and followed Steel. It was the only thing he needed.

"I'm not going because you asked me to," he said.

Steel smiled. "I know you're not."

The palace in Hollow had changed since the last time Ryo saw it. A lot of the city had changed. The gates Steel and his men ruined were rebuilt, but bigger. They were twice as big and now had watchtowers with archers. The gate wasn't as decorated as the last ones were. The palace doors were rebuilt as well, in the same design as the gate, with its own line of soldiers at the front. Steel passed the soldiers without anyone opposing him. Ryo followed quickly. Everyone who saw him either recognized him as Ryo the Murderer, or confused him for the Murderer's twin brother, Leo. The layout inside the palace was the same, only with more soldiers positioned at random locations inside. Ryo figured after the assault Steel laid upon the palace the Council became concerned about another ambush, and hired more soldiers.

Steel led Ryo to the Audience Hall, and stopped outside. He turned to Ryo, seriousness written across his face. "Listen to everything I'm about to say, Demon," he said in a low voice, talking quickly but clearly. "The Council will want to question you about various topics. _Don't answer any of them._ Leave all the talking to me, and agree with me on everything, lie if you have to. Don't talk to the Council at all. Act like you're furious with them. I need them to believe you trust me and not them, understand?"

Ryo lowered his eyebrows. "I am furious with them, and don't call me Demon. My name's Ryo now."

Steel chuckled, turning to open the Audience Hall doors. "You'll always be a Demon to me."

The great doors to the Audience Hall opened, and Steel led Ryo inside. The room was circular in shape, with marble pillars along the walls, all decorated in gold. The entire room was white marble and created its own glow. Soldiers stood against the wall behind the pillars. All armed. At the far end of the room was a long, curved table. Six old men sat along the table, all dressed in clean white robes. Each robe they wore had a symbol of their representation, one of the six Elements. Ryo gave them al harsh glares. They were all corrupt, and he hated each one of them.

Steel approached the table until he was twenty feet away. He swiftly knelt into a bow. "Councilmen..." he said in his deep voice, sounding unusually polite. Ryo stood behind Steel, refusing to kneel before the Council. He knew Steel's politeness and respect was all an act. There was only one person in the world Steel would bow to, and that man was not among the Council.

The Councilor of Wind made a hand gesture and Steel stood back up, putting his hands behind his back. Ryo remained silent. "You've been gone for two weeks Steel. We were beginning to think you wouldn't find him..."

"I had some trouble, yes," Steel said, still acting polite, "But I convinced him to come back."

The Councilor of Ice looked Ryo over cautiously. "And...will you be giving us a demonstration of your powers?" he asked Ryo. Steel eyed Ryo through the corner of his eye. Ryo remained silent as Steel had ordered.

"He will give a demonstration, but not quite yet..." Steel said, breaking Ryo's silence. His voice echoed throughout the giant room. "But first, you'll recall my request I made before I left."

"Ah yes..." mumbled the Councilor of Fire. He motioned for a soldier, who quickly approached the Councilor's table. "Bring the following Users here," he instructed to the soldier. "Leo, Fire. Kalon, Earth. Caza, Wind. And Dimi, Water." The soldier gave a quick bow and left the hall. "And the rest of you leave us!" The other soldiers in the room left quietly, leaving Steel and Ryo alone with the Councilors.

Ryo gave Steel a questioning look. He never said anything about Leo, Dimi, Caza or Kalon. Steel gave Ryo a stern look, telling him he'd explain later. The eight waited in silence in the Audience Hall. The Council stared down at Ryo and he stared back. Within minutes, the doors opened and Caza walked in wearing his military uniform. His hair was still the same, and his golden eyes looked Ryo over before he bowed respectfully. He waited silently next to Ryo. Ryo didn't say anything, still not sure what was going on.

Another minute later Leo and Dimi walked in, also in their blue military uniforms. They both looked mildly surprised to see Ryo, but also kept their silence as they joined Caza next to Ryo. Ryo stared at them in confusion, the long awkward silence eating away at him. The three of them almost seemed like they had been expecting to see him. They continued to wait for Kalon in silence. Ten quiet minutes passed before the audience hall doors opened again. Kalon walked in, cigarette in mouth. He wasn't wearing his military uniform, but wore his short-sleeved gray shirt, black utility pants with boots, and his old brown leather gloves. His eyes widened in slight surprise when he saw Ryo and he quickly put out his cigarette. He quickly joined the line next to Dimi and bowed. "Sorry, I wasn't at work today, they had to find me at home," Kalon said in his attempt to speak in a formal tone.

Steel stood, looking at the five younger men lined up. A wicked smile the Council couldn't see on his face. Ryo wished he knew what was going on. "Councilmen," Steel said turning back to face them, "I believe Ryo will perform for you now."

The four men next to Ryo looked at him. Kalon and Caza looked slightly confused. Leo and Dimi both already knew Ryo could use all six Elements, and almost looked worried. Ryo took a few steps forward, Steel giving him encouraging looks.

"Prove to us, Ryo..." said the Councilor of Fire, "Show us Flames." Ryo inhaled deeply. He extended both hands in front of him and closed his eyes. He summoned the Element Fire to his hands. His hands became engulfed in flames that did not burn him. They flickered and danced in his palms, slowly crawling up his arms. Kalon and Caza looked unimpressed, as Ryo suspicioned they would. They knew him as a Fire User. The Fire Councilor nodded, satisfied.

The Councilor of Lightning hesitated, watching the Fire licking Ryo's arms. "Show us you can use Lightning." Ryo lowered his eyes. The Council was nervous. He could feel it. Nervous and frightened that he might actually be able to summon and control six different Elements. The Fire died instantly in Ryo's hands, leaving them unharmed. He summoned Lightning to his hands. In the first second nothing happened. Then quick flashes of Lightning shot out from Ryo's hands, hitting his body and the floor. He was careful not to damage anything, and the lightning bolts emitted from his hands did no damage to his body. Kalon and Caza stared in disbelief as well as the Council. Dimi and Leo just stared on.

"Impossible!" yelled the Councilor of Ice, rising from his seat. "No one can use more than one Element! Summon Ice!" Ryo let the Lightning die in his hands the way the fire had died. He focused on summoning the power of Ice. He collected moisture from the air, into a small vortex between his hands. The water molecules froze, and swirled around in the vortex, creating a miniature Ice tornado.

"And what about Earth?!" yelled the Councilman. The entire Council was whispering among themselves. Ryo let the Ice storm fade, and tried thinking of a way to demonstrate Earth. He knelt down to the Marble and pressed both hands against the floor. The marble instantly began cracking beneath his palms, and shattered. The Councilmen gasped and continued their whispering. Ryo focused harder, and the cracks in the marble merged back together, looking good as new.

Without being told Ryo moved onto Water. He summoned Water to his hands, and created a small floating sphere of water before him. The last Element was Wind. Lightning Users had the ability to fly, but not as easily as Wind Users. Ryo summoned Wind, and lifted off the ground hovering in place. He made the air around them move, and created a small breezed and blew up everyone's hair. Kalon and Caza still stared in silent belief, while the Council stared at Ryo in awe. Satisfaction was written all over Steel's wicked smile. Ryo smiled to himself, satisfied in his abilities.

"How is this possible?!" the Councilor of Wind yelled. "It isn't possible! How are you--"

"I'm sorry Councilmen!" Steel yelled over the Councilor of Wind, smiling with satisfaction. "But you remember our deal! I get Ryo to prove his abilities and he gets amnesty for every offense he's ever committed, and for the rest of his life!"

"It's granted!" said the Councilor of Earth. "But how--"

"And the other part of our deal?" Steel interrupted once again. "I get to take these five men for training?"

"Yes of course!" said the Councilor of Lightning. "Ryo, you're--"

"Then we'll need to leave right away!" Steel interrupted one last time, quickly turning to leave. He signaled for the other five to follow him, and they obeyed. "They'll be back after their training is over! After we return, these five men will be your personal soldiers!" Steel yelled back in sick happiness, ignoring their commands to stay. He led them out of the Audience hall and then to the library. After checking the library for any eavesdroppers he turned to them, still smiling.

"Well done Demon. You convinced those fools well enough." Steel said, sitting back in a chair.

"Welcome back man!" Dimi said, wrapping his arm around Ryo's shoulder. Ryo smiled weakly at Dimi. None of them had changed. They all looked the same way they had when he left. He still wasn't sure of how many years had passed. Caza muttered a hello while Leo smiled.

"There'll be time for that later," Steel said, leaning farther back in his chair. "You three," he said, directing towards Leo, Caza and Dimi, "Go change and get your things. We're leaving in half an hour. Are all of your children here as I commanded?"

"Yeah..." Leo said. "Davis, Taj and Jim are in the main hall..."

Steel stood up, his being radiating authority that Ryo was still confused about. "I'll get them. You three go change, and you," he looked at Kalon, "Explain to Demon what's been happening. Where's your son?"

Kalon gave Steel a bad look. Kalon had never liked being ordered around under anybody. He relit his cigarette, "Ken's meeting us at the Professor's lab..."

Steel smirked. "Excellent." He left with Leo, Dimi, and Caza, leaving Kalon alone with Ryo. Ryo turned to Kalon, trying to decide which question to ask first.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. "Why are you guys all obeying him like that?"

Kalon let out a long exhale, clearly annoyed, creating a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Steel's been going around Hollow the past three years, testing Element Users," he began, "Trying to find the strongest in each Element..."

"The strongest Element Users? What for?"

"I have no damn idea. He said once he gets us all together he'll explain more."

"Then why are you guys working for him?"

Kalon took another long drag from his cigarette, looking pissed. "Because...Leo was the strongest Fire User he found," he said. "I'm apparently the strongest Earth User, Caza's the strongest Wind User, and that idiot Dimi's the best goddamned Water User." Ryo paused a moment, thinking it all over.

"You guys are the strongest? The four of you? You all know each other!"

"Hey, it confused us too!" Kalon snapped, sucking the last of his cigarette. "Steel said we needed to trust him. He said there'd be seven of us all together. He didn't say who the other two were. I suspect they'll be the best Ice and Lightning Users, whoever they are...God dammit I'm out of cigarettes...do you have any on you?"

Ryo shook his head. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna run down and get my other pack out of my locker..." Kalon said quickly, leaving Ryo alone in the library. Ryo sat down to think. Seven Users he said. He knew the four others were the Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water Users, and the other unknown two must be the Lightning and Ice Users. And he was there because he was the only User in the known world who could use all the Elements.

The door of the library opened and Ryo sat up suddenly. A teenage girl walked in with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple tank top and baggy black pants, with matching hair pins holding the hair out of her face. She had a bag on her back, and she smiled at Ryo. "Hello," she said happily, closing the door behind her.

Ryo looked away shyly. "Hello..." he muttered.

The girl walked closer and stood by Ryo, looking at him curiously. Ryo sat quietly, wondering what she was doing. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"What?" Ryo asked, looking back up at her.

"I asked if you're hungry."

"Oh...no...I'm all right." She stood next to him, not saying anything. Ryo felt uncomfortable. "...do you need something from me?" he asked.

The girl laughed softly. "You don't recognize me?" she asked, looking him straight in the face. Ryo stared for a moment. Her hair was brown, and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue, and resembled his in a way. "I'm Kaira, Dad..." she said, smiling.

Ryo's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't realized how many years had passed. She was a grown teenager, possibly close to being an adult. He felt a stab of guilt. He knew nothing about her. The only thing he remembered was a little girl five years old he had only seen twice before. "Kaira...?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising him.

"I'm so happy you're here!" she said, talking into his chest, still hugging him. Ryo felt awkward, but managed to wrap his arms around her to give her a small hug back.

"Yeah...so am I..." Kaira let go of him and took a step back. She looked at his face, still smiling.

"Mom was right! You and Uncle Leo do look exactly alike!" she said. Ryo looked down. He wasn't sure of what to say.

"Yeah...we're twins, of course we do..."

"I have to admit, I don't remember you very much from way back then," she continued on, blushing a little bit, holding his hands. "But I remember you were really nice! Nicer than Janon, from what I remember. I'm so happy I'm finally getting to see you! I have so much to tell you! And you can tell me all about yourself!"

This was too much for Ryo. He wasn't this social. Especially around teenage girls he hardly knew. He reluctantly and awkwardly pulled his hands back. "Yeah...I guess..." he said lowly, trying not to look her in the face. It was then Steel entered the library again, carrying his own bag. Following him were three teenage boys, all looking about Kaira's age. One Ryo instantly recognized as Davis. He looked almost exactly like him and Leo, but with darker hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a leather jacket, black pants and brown boots. There was a blonde teenage boy Ryo thought was Taj. His hair was messy and he wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with jeans and boots. The third one Ryo didn't know. He had light brown hair that was tied back, with strands still hanging by his face. His pants were forest green and baggy and he had a white shirt. He must have been Jim, Caza's son. He didn't know Caza even had a son. All three had their own bags.

"Good, you're here," Steel said, seeing Kaira. "Where'd that Earth User go?"

"To get my damn cigarettes!" Kalon yelled, walking into the room, quickly followed by Dimi, who looked pleased with himself. "I would have been back faster if this dumbass hadn't been a dumb shit!"

"I just said you shouldn't smoke!" Dimi said, actually sounding concerned. "It'll kill you!"

"I wish you smoked!" Kalon yelled back, raising his gloved fists. Ryo knew the reason Kalon always wore those gloves was because of Dimi. Inside the leather of the gloves were built-in brass knuckles that he used against Dimi whenever he pissed him off.

Dimi took a step back. "Okay, I was just saying..."

Leo and Caza joined them shortly, all dressed in their normal clothing. Steel looked around and smiled. "So we're ready to go?" he said.

"Go where?" Davis asked.

"And if we're the people you need, how come all of our kids have to come too?" Kalon demanded, playing keep-away with his cigarettes and Dimi.

Steel's smile vanished, and he crossed his flesh and metal arms. "We need to travel North to find our sixth warrior. From there we can work on the seventh," he said solemnly. "The kids are only here in case I need replacements. I'll explain more after we get the other two warriors. I need the seven of you to help me defeat an enemy."

"The North?" Leo asked. "There's nothing North of here other than the Dead Lands."

"True," Steel said, turning to his red-eyed son. "But we're going past the Dead Lands to the North." Leo and Ryo both felt unholy chills. Past the Dead Lands to the North was an enormous mountain range. There was only one pass through the mountains. One place they could possibly be going.

"We're going to the House of Razada?!" Ryo asked, almost yelling. Everyone except Leo looked at him questioningly.

"The House of Razada? What's that?" Jim asked, looking between Steel and Ryo.

"It's where those two were born," Steel said quietly, looking at Ryo and Leo.

"But how? The Dead Lands are barely habitable," Kaira asked. She was the only female in the group. Ryo suddenly realized this, and felt uneasy.

"The Razada House is not _in_ the Dead Lands," Steel said. "It's _past_ the Dead Lands. The people of Hollow are narrow-minded. They're convinced there are no other lands not affected by the Great War. Past the Dead Lands, far to the North, are mountains." Steel took a knife from his sleeve, and began carving a map into the table. "This is Hollow," he said, making a blob that resembled the shape of the Hollow Empire. "This is the capital of Hollow, we're here." He made a dot on the far Northwestern corner of the blob.

"Surrounding the country in all directions is the Dead Lands. No one in Hollow history has ever traversed completely across it, so they assume the rest of the world is in this condition," Steel continued. Everyone stared at the map, examining it.

"Everyone knows that," Dimi commented.

"Dimi, you're too stupid to talk. Shut up," Kalon said.

"Far to the North, past the Dead Lands, are mountains," Steel continued, ignoring Dimi and Kalon's dispute. He drew upsidedown Vs to signify mountains. They went from east to west across the map north of Hollow, with only one pass through the mountains directly north of the capital of Hollow. "This pass is the only way through the mountains. The poisons of the Great War never reached here. In this lone pass, between these mountains, is the Razada House. That's where we're going." He carved a dot between the only mountain pass.


	6. The Dead Lands

**Across the Dead Lands**

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Demon yelled, jumping on his twin brother's bed. Lion slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm up..." he said softly to his twin.

"Come on!" Demon whined, trying to pull Lion out of bed. "May said she's gonna have a surprise for us! Hurry!"

Lion sat in bed lazily blinking. They were twins, but he wasn't as energetic as Demon. Demon continued to jump around the room they shared happily. He didn't know what day of the year it was, he only knew that it was his fifth birthday and May had a surprise for them. Lion looked at his upper left arm. The day before he and Demon had both received tattoos on their upper arms. Lion's was on his left arm while Demon's was on his right. The tattoo didn't hurt, but Lion wasn't used to it. Steel had offered no explanation as to why they each had to get one the day before they turned five.

"Come OOOOON!" Demon begged, pulling on Lion's hand.

"Okay..." Lion said quietly, letting Demon drag him out of bed. Demon pulled Lion across the floor to their closet, having fun by dragging his twin. Lion slowly got dressed in his normal white and red outfit, while Demon waited, already dressed in his black and green identical outfit. They left their room together, and made their way towards their older sister's bedroom. It was still early morning and most of the servants in the Razada House were still asleep or in the process of waking up.

"Let's walk outside past the garden!" Demon said, pushing open one of the sliding doors that led outside. Lion said nothing and followed, still rubbing his eyes. The garden was large, with snow blanketing everything. It was midwinter, and all the trees and plants were dead. The small pond was frozen over as well as the various fountains around the garden. Demon quickly ran across the garden, leaving a trail of footprints where he went. It was cold out, but they could still quickly walk across the garden to the other side without freezing. Lion followed closely behind, shivering.

Demon closed the sliding door behind Lion. "How come you're not excited?" Demon asked.

"I am..." Lion said in a low voice. "I just don't feel good..."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel very good..." Lion said. He gave his brother a sad look. "I just feel like something bad's gonna happen..."

"Nothing bad will happen!" Demon said. They were finally at May's room, and Demon knocked on the door. Nayota opened the door slightly, peeking out.

"Just a minute!" Nayota said. His eyes were still light red, and his hair was black and white spiked. Demon and Lion both smiled while they waited. May and Nayota were always busy studying and working, yet they always seemed to have time for their younger brothers.

Finally Nayota opened the door. May was sitting on her bed, holding a small homemade cake with chocolate frosting and five lit candles. "Happy Birthday!" May said happily, holding out their cake to them. Demon stared at their cake in amazement. Lion just stared.

"I thought we weren't allowed at eat cake for breakfast," Lion said, looking up at his older brother.

"I wont tell if you won't tell," Nayota said, nudging Lion and Demon closer to the cake. "Hurry, we need to eat this before we go see Father and Grandfather..." Demon and Lion both quickly blew out their candles and ate their cake. The whole time Demon was happy and excited, Lion sat quietly, hardly picking at his slice of cake.

"What's wrong?" May asked in a concerned voice.

"He feels like something bad will happen..." Demon answered.

May and Nayota exchanged quick, but nervous glances that Lion saw. "What? Will something bad happen?"

"No, just get ready, we're gonna go see Father and Grandfather now..." May said quickly. Nayota and May escorted Demon and Lion to the audience hall of the Razada House in silence. Once outside, May turned to her little brothers, and attempted to fix their hair.

"It's just gonna get messy again!" Ryo whined.

"You still need to look good..." May said softly.

Nayota opened the door, and May led Demon and Lion inside. The room was in a rectangular shape, with sliding doors to on the right wall that opened up to the garden. On the far side of the room was a throne. It was made from various metals and stones, mainly marble and gold. The floor was made from mats made from straw and grass, soft enough to kneel on for long periods of time. There were six people in the room waiting for them. Three men stood against the left wall, all wearing proper robes. They stood in silence, and they all stared at Lion in silence when he entered. A maid stood separate from the three men, looking worried. In the shadows of the brilliant throne stood Steel. His arms were held behind his back, and he stood completely still. His dark maroon eyes pierced the darkness he stood in and gazed upon his youngest sons. His look was of hatred, and it was cold. It sent shivers down both Lion and Demon's spine. Neither of them ever spent much time with their father, but they knew they didn't like him.

Sitting on the throne was their grandfather, Head of the Razada House, Kain. He looked about the same age as Steel, but he was much older. His face was slightly wrinkled, and his eyes were red, but they were closed in thought. His clothes were completely white, complimented by his long gray hair that fell past his shoulders. He sat on the throne, with one elbow on the armrest, and his head resting on his hand. He looked old, and almost weak. But no one in the House dared object to anything he said. Alera had been the only person able to get her ways from him, but she was gone. Now it was Steel who was closest to Kain. But even he loathed his father. Kain's eyes flashed open, revealing his red eyes, as Leo and Ryo entered the room. His face remain emotionless, as they were positioned in the center of the room, standing side by side facing Kain on his throne.

Kain remained sitting, observing his two youngest grandsons. Both of their outfits revealed the black tattoos on their upper arms. Kain saw the twin with the tattoo on the left arm, and knew it was Lion. The Twin with the Red Eyes. The other was Demon. The Twin with the Green Eyes. Kain sneered at Demon. He remembered his beloved daughter-in-law, Alera, and the way she bad begged for his life. Kain closed his eyes again. If it hadn't been for his love for Alera, he would have had Demon killed at birth. May the Gods damn him for his sin.

Demon stood close to his brother. May and Nayota had left and were standing next to the door at their respectable places. Demon stared at the floor the way he had been told to. He was forbidden to look at his father or grandfather directly in the eyes, because of his green ones.

Kain stood up slowly, and walked towards the two children before him. Lion stood close to his brother perfectly still, staring up at his grandfather. Kain stopped in front of Lion and knelt down closer to his height.

"Let me see your eyes," Kain demanded more than asked. Lion lifted his head more and looked into Kain's eyes. Kain grabbed Lion by the chin and turned his head to the left and right slowly, observing Lion's firey red eyes. A wicked toothy smile spread across his face, sending fear into Lion's heart. Kain stood and slowly started circling Lion, completely shoving Demon out of his way as he passed.

"This one's eyes..." Kain said loud enough for everyone to hear, "are the same color as mine. They have the same fire...and elegance. Alera was right in her prediction for this one. The Blood of Angels runs strong in his veins..." Kain stopped in front of Lion once again, this time he remained standing, looking down at him. Lion stared back with a confused look on his face. Next to him, Demon remained silent, ignoring the pain in his shoulder where Kain had shoved him.

"This one..." Kain continued, gripping Lion by the shoulders and walking him towards the three men, "will take Nayota's place as my heir. You will study, learn manners, and practice your sword with these men from now on." Lion looked at the three men in fear. Kain released his shoulder and swiftly turned away, letting the three men take Lion by the shoulders and rush him from the room. Demon watched as Lion left. They exchanged one last look before the door closed, leaving him alone with Kain, Steel, Nayota, May, and the maid.

Kain turned his attention to Demon, his smile gone. His eyes were cold and heartless. "Look at me."

Demon slowly and hesitantly raised his head and looked at his grandfather. The instant his green eyes met Kain's, a sharp pain inflicted the left side of his face, jerking his head to the right. Demon made a small noise in pain before Kain's hand gripped his hair and tugged it back, forcing him to look up at his grandfather.

"You should have known better," Kain said with no sympathy, his eyes still cold, but furious. "You're no longer a part of this family. Never...look into the eyes of a Razada again." Kain threw Demon by his hair onto the floor in front of the maid. "Give him his work."

The maid quickly swooped down and picked up Demon. He held his head where Kain had grabbed his hair sniffling. "Don't cry now," the maid cooed, leaving the room with him, "You'll be working with me now, just do as I say and he wont hurt you again, all right?"

She brought him to a section of a hallway. At the end was a bucket and washrag. She placed Demon next to the bucket and put the washrag in his hand. "You have to clean now, okay? Just run up and down this hallway leaning on that rag and wash it. It'll be hard at first, but you'll get used to it. Do this and find me for another task, all right?" Then without another word, she turned away and left Demon alone in the hallway.

Demon stood for a long time looking after her, his hand rubbing his left cheek. He looked at the long hallway, wondering how he was supposed to clean the whole thing. He knelt down and rested his hands on the washrag the way she had instructed, and tried running to the other side of the hall. He fell numerous times, and finally made it.

Steel ordered Davis to burn the table he had carved the map onto before they left. Ryo didn't want to follow Steel north, but he left quietly anyway. He wanted to at least see Mel before he left again, but Steel had other plans. Steel led them out of the Hollow Palace and into the maze of streets. He looked back at his small army. There was eleven of them in all, he just needed two more to complete the group, and begin the real task.

"Where are we going?" Kaira asked Steel politely. Steel ignored her.

"To the lab," Kalon answered in a miserable, almost angry tone.

"Why there?"

"You'll see..."

Steel led them to a desolate part of the city, and to a great white house. The house was two stories high with a dark green roof and broad windows with steps leading up to the entrance. It looked expensive compared to the surrounding buildings. At the foot of the stairs stood a boy near Taj and Davis' age. He had straight black hair that hung over his eyes and gray eyes similar to Kalon's. He wore a white button up shirt with white pants and shoes. Ryo looked at Ken with slight surprise. He had never thought of Kalon as being much of a father, or even Caza for that matter.

Ken saw them coming and walked out to meet him. "The professor is inside," Ken said in a very formal tone.

"Yeah, yeah, we know..." Kalon said, passing his son and up the stairs inside. Ken gave his father a bad look, but followed him inside with everyone else.

The inside of the building was darker than Ryo expected it to be. There were sheets covering all of the windows and only few other lights. But the house didn't appear to be a house at all. The whole first floor appeared to be nothing but a library.

"They're all here!" Ken yelled into a door that led to the basement. From somewhere in the basement Ryo heard an odd voice answer something back.

"Professor Bob's an expert on technology lost in the Great War," Ken explained, looking slightly embarrassed, waiting by the basement door. "Steel's asked us to show you some things we've found before we left."

"Why?" Leo asked, looking at Steel, who was still by the door standing in the darkest shadows. "When are we gonna need to know about these things?"

"As I said before I'll explain after we get the Ice and Lightning Users, now stop asking!" Steel snapped.

From the door emerged an old man with untamed white hair and a bushy mustache. He wore square glasses that enlarged his eyes to look twice their size and he wore a white lab coat. "What?!" he asked in a loud, obnoxious voice. Something told Ryo he wouldn't like him.

"They're here," Ken said softer, motioning to the rest of the people in the house. Prof. Bob looked around, and singled out Kalon, at the back of the group, smoking.

"Kalon! Is that a cigarette I see in your mouth?! I told you my studies have proven the harmful effects of smoking tobacco! Even in this ancient book are records of a thing called lung cancer! You'll die from it!"

"See?! See?! I told you it was bad Kalon! Even this dude thinks so!" Dimi bursted out, looking at Kalon and pointing at Prof. Bob. The mad professor looked Dimi over next.

"Why, you must be the _Dimi _I've heard Kalon complain about so much! Now Kalon! Put out that cigarette at once!" Kalon glared at his adoptive father, before taking one last drag of his cigarette and putting it out.

Professor Bob gave his adoptive son a look of approval, then looked around at everyone. There was a long awkward silence. Ryo could tell no one in the room wanted to get singled out by this assumed brilliant scientist. "Well introduce yourselves!" Prof. Bob said, waving his arms in the air.

Kaira took a brave step forward and offered her hand to him. "I'm Kaira..." she said shyly. The professor grabbed Kaira's hand, and to everyone's surprise, shock, and Ryo's horror, pulled her in for a hug. Kaira let out a small scream but was released right after, looking terrified. Professor Bob gave her a warm, yet creepy, smile and looked around at everyone else.

"Well? Who's next?" Everyone took a step back and Kaira retreated behind Taj and Davis.

"Can't we skip introductions already?!" Kalon yelled out, storming past the group and disappearing into the basement. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Don't mind him," Professor Bob whispered to the rest of the group as he led them behind Kalon. "He's just angry because his body isn't receiving the nicotine it's grown addicted to. That and I suspect he's just an angry person."

"What's nicotine?" Ryo asked Leo.

"A drug that's addicting. I guess it's in cigarettes..."

Kalon flipped on the lights and revealed the basement. There were tables all across the large room, all of them holding random lab equipment or objects covered with white sheets.

"All right! This one is one you'll most defiantly encounter on your travels! It's called..." Prof. Bob pulled a sheet off a large object, revealing it. "An automobile!"

Ryo wasn't impressed. It looked like a piece of bent metal with places to sit inside. "I'm not quite finished with this one. BUT! When it's fully operational, it will be able to move by itself! And people can ride in it and control where the automobile takes them! Isn't that exciting!"

"Impossible..." Taj commented quietly, but Ken heard him.

"Nothing Grandfather says is a lie. It's all true," Ken said, sounding annoyed. Taj scoffed, ignoring him.

"And over here!" the Professor said, bounding to the other side of the room, "Is another thing to show you that is _very important!_ It's a--Kalon! Pay attention!--a weapon used very commonly before the Great War! Shame they turned this ingenious invention against each other..." he revealed a small piece of metal, with a barrel and handle. "People used this to fire small pieces of metal, like this, and it would fly at incredible speeds! It could pierce human flesh, and they used it against each other in the Great War..."

Ryo decided he didn't like it. The Professor was incredibly odd, more so than even Dimi, but Ryo didn't mind too much. He had given Ryo an actual lesson, even if it was brief.

"Now, onto something more exciting! I know you're on a busy schedule!" he waved his finger at Kalon, who gritted his teeth. Professor Bob went to the far wall where there was a small storage closet. "Steel asked me several years ago to create weapons that would specialize in one Element. So that makes one of each of you--wait." He counted the adults and stared at Steel in confusion. "I thought there would be seven Steel! There's only five!"

"We'll bring the others their weapons," Steel said quietly. "Just give them their weapons and we'll be on our way."

"Hmm. Very well..." Professor Bob opened the storage closet and fished out two thin short swords. Both had dark blue velvet sheaths, with the sign for water on the hilt.

"DIBS!" Dimi called out, shoving Jim and Caza out of his way, diving for the swords. Professor Bob raised his hairy eyebrows.

"They were for the Water User among you, so no need to worry!" He handed the twin swords to Dimi, who took them happily, and turned back to the closet. "Well, let's see who's next! Who here is the Wind User?" Caza took a small step forward, but remained silent. "There are for you! Specialty for Wind Users! They'll always come back to you if you will them to!"

Professor Bob presented Caza with a pair of metal chakrams. Both were the size of Caza's forearms with grasps in the middle. They were made from a bright metal that almost appeared to make it's own light. They were both circular with ten spikes. In the center where Caza gripped it was the sign of Wind. Caza raised his eyebrows slightly at his given weapon, as though surprised, but took them without saying a word.

"The Fire User? Who is that?" Professor Bob asked, looking idly around. Leo took a cautious step forward. "Oh you! You must be Leo! Come here, let me hug you..." Professor made a move toward Leo, but Leo jumped back out of reach.

"Well fine!" the professor said, not noticing snickers coming from Taj and Davis. "Here's your weapons Steel required I make for you." He handed Leo a bag. From the bag Leo drew a dagger made from black metal with a red carvings all along the blade. On the handle was the sign for Fire. "Those are your weapons. You can throw them at enemies, and if you wish, you can cause them to explode! Just try not to lose all of them, there's only about fifty or so, I forgot to count..." Leo muttered a thanks.

Ryo looked between him and Kalon, the only two left. He wondered to himself what their weapons were.

"Ice User? Oh Ice User!" the professor called out.

"Give it to Leo, he'll take it to our Ice User," Steel said, sounding annoyed and impatient. "Give Ryo the Lightning User's weapon as well."

"Oh, all right!" Bob said, handing Leo a bow made from light blue wood and arrows, while throwing a small pouch at Ryo. "Now! All that's left if for the Earth User's weapon! That's you Kalon!"

Kalon glared at the professor, his gray eyes piercing through him. "No thanks. I don't need anything..."

"I suggest you take them Kalon," Ken said in a cold voice that held no respect. "You could use them." Ryo looked at Kalon and Ken, wondering why neither of them seemed to have any respect for each other.

"You'll like it Kalon! Here! Look! Gloves!" The professor held up a pair of leather gloves that were identical to the ones Kalon wore regularly. "I modeled them after your dirty old gloves, but I made them more efficient for an Earth User! Look! It has the Earth symbol on the back part here!" Kalon's expression looked slightly surprised, almost pleased for a second, as he took the gloves from the professor.

"Let's get going!" Steel ordered, speaking lousily. "We've wasted enough time here."

"Don't I get something?" Ryo asked.

"You?" The professor looked surprised, big oversized eyes scanning Ryo. " What's your Element?"

Ryo thought a second before answering. "Uh...well...all of them..."

"Oh you already have your special weapon!" the professor laughed. "You have the sword the Steward Eliazar gave you don't you?"

Ryo looked down. It was tied to his waist.

"That sword has the symbols for all six Elements, and is very capable with any Element you summon! The late Steward asked me to make it for him, when he was just a young lad..."

A felt a sharp pain in his mind at the mentioning of Eliazar, but shrugged it off. "Oh...okay..." he said, before turning to leave with the others, who were already gone.

"Oh my god, it's so hot out here!" Dimi whined.

"It doesn't bother me..." Ryo said. "But I've been living out here for half my life, I'm probably just used to it. Just summon some more water and dump it on yourself."

The party had been walking for hours nonstop for several days in a row, only stopping at night in the Dead Lands. Steel led them on with no sympathy or compassion. They all walked behind Steel in pairs, making a caravan. Leo and Davis walked directly behind Steel, followed by Taj and Kaira, with Ryo and Dimi following them, Ken and Jim following them, and Kalon and Caza bringing up the rear. Everyone walked on miserably, but Dimi was the only one complaining. He summoned a sphere of water, then let it rain over himself and Ryo. "I'll just have to do it again in a little while..." Dimi said sadly, shaking water out of his long blue hair.

"Hey Water Sprite! Rain some water over me now!" Kalon said catching up to walk next to Dimi and Ryo.

"Not you too..." Dimi whined, but summoned water and rained it over Kalon. Kalon faced up and let it rain over his face.

"Good to know you're worth something Water Sprite."

"Hey, I'm not worthless! And stop calling me Water Sprite!" Ryo sighed and fell behind to walk next to Caza. Caza said nothing to Ryo and kept walking with his expressionless face. He had never been one to talk much, but Ryo decided he had nothing better to do than try.

"Are you doing all right?" Caza glanced at Ryo, then returned to staring ahead, but nodded. Ryo tried thinking of something else. He saw Ken and Jim ahead of them.

"I never knew you had a son...where's his mother?" he asked, hoping his question was all right. Caza didn't answer. He kept staring ahead with his expressionless face. His golden eyes seeming empty. Ryo sighed, deciding to give up, when Dimi suddenly appeared between him and Caza.

"Hello Caza! Didn't you hear Ryo?" Dimi asked, leaning close to Caza. "He was trying to ask you a question. Hello? Don't you hear me Caza?!" Ryo saw Caza's eyebrows lower slightly but he kept walking in silence. Dimi didn't give up and kept asking. "Hello? Caza? Don't you hear me? Echo! Dimi to Caza!" Caza kept walking, ignoring Dimi's annoying questions. Ryo had half the mind to stop Dimi, but was curious as to how Dimi's pestering would end. Jim looked behind at his father with concerned eyes.

"Dimi to Caza! I know you hear me!" Dimi sighed, and started mocking. "Well, there's no intelligent life on Planet Caza! Might as well go home Ryo--"

"WHAT?!" Caza snapped at Dimi, making him and Ryo stop. Kalon, Ken, and Jim even looked back, surprised at Caza's outburst. Dimi jumped back from Caza and pointed at him.

"OH MY GOD IT SPEAKS!" Dimi said in a loud, surprised voice. Caza closed his eyes in annoyance and stalked ahead to walk with Kalon. "She's dead, all right?" he said as he left. Dimi gave Caza one last surprised look, then put his hands behind his head. "I didn't mean to hurt the guy's nonexistent feelings..."

Ryo sighed. He knew Dimi always had good intentions. His methods just weren't always the right ones. He opened his eyes and saw Kaira running back towards him.

"Dad! Look!" Kaira yelled pointing ahead. "Taj and Davis spotted the mountains!" Ryo looked past and through the heat haze, saw mountains rise out of the sand, hidden behind the mirages of water. The mountains rose from the sand suddenly on the horizon, with snow on the peaks and green vegetation at the bases. Between the two mountains directly ahead of them was a narrow, but traversable pass through the mountains.

"If we run we'll make it there before nightfall!" Kalon said, talking to no one in particular. He dropped his bag and took off running towards the mountains.

"Kalon! Wait for me! I wanna race too!" Dimi yelled ahead, dropping his bag and swords and running after Kalon ahead of the group. Caza stared idly ahead, then kicked off the ground into the air, flying ahead of both Kalon and Dimi towards the mountains. Jim stared after his father for a second, then followed him.

"Dimi!" Ryo yelled hopelessly after his friend. He bent over and picked up Kalon and Dimi's bags. He saw Ken standing near him, staring after his father and Dimi. "Do you wanna carry your dad's bag?" Ryo asked Ken, holding out Kalon's bag to him. Ken stared at his father's bag with disgust, but took it from Ryo.

"That idiot..." Ken said under his breath, but so Ryo could hear. "If he doesn't want to lose his stuff he shouldn't drop them."

Ryo gave Ken a strange look. He still didn't understand why Ken loathed Kalon. Everyone seemed happier now that the mountains were in sight. Steel's face was serious. He stared at the mountains, his eyes looking past the mountains. Ryo saw this and wondered what Steel was planning for all of them. Kaira was happy, hugging her cousin and Taj, congratulating them for seeing the mountains first. Ryo could have sworn he saw Taj's face reddening.

Ryo looked towards the mountains, a part of him seeing the Razada House just beyond the frozen peaks. He also saw Dimi tackle Kalon from behind in an effort to get ahead in their 'race'.

Night was falling fast by the time Ryo and the rest of the party reached the edge of the forest at the foot of the mountains. Caza was leaning against a tree with Jim next to him, looking bored waiting. Kalon and Dimi were both on the ground panting.

"Ha...I...totally...beat your ass..." Kalon panted, smiling to himself at his success.

"No...no you didn't...I was this...this much ahead...of you..." Dimi moaned, holding his side with one hand and putting his fingers close together with his other.

"Shut...shut up...Dimi," Kalon panted, reaching for Dimi's neck, but found that he was too far to strangle, and gave up.

Steel dropped his heafty bag on the ground next to a tree. "Someone go out and find something to eat," he said to no one in his demanding voice.

"I'll go..." Leo said, sounding tired. "Come on Davis..." Davis set down his bag then followed his father into the forest. Everyone else sat down, relieved to be out of the Dead Lands and that night had arrived. Kaira sat next to Ryo happily, with Taj on her other side. Ryo gave her a sideways glance. Ever since they had left Hollow, she had slept right next to him every night. And every night she asked him every question she could come up with, trying to get to know her father better. But Ryo had never asked her anything. Taj was always at her side.

"Jim?" Ryo asked leaning away from Kaira and towards Jim. "How old is Kaira anyway?" Jim looked slightly surprised.

"Kaira? I think she turned seventeen not too long ago..." he answered politely. Ryo thanked him, and turned back to Kaira. She was seventeen. That meant nearly twelve years had passed since Ryo had left to the Dead Lands a second time.

Ken sat next to Taj, watching his father and Dimi wrestle in the dirt over who won the race. "Your father's an idiot Taj," he commented.

"He's not an idiot!" Taj said defensivly. "He just doesn't pay attention to details."

"Which means he's an idiot. Kalon clearly won that race."

"Why does it even matter you don't even like Kalon!"

"Liking has nothing to do with it."

Taj clenched his teeth, and balled his fists, ready to start a fight. Ken saw this and lowered his eyes. "Don't start something you can't finish," Ken mocked. Taj raised his fist, when Kaira gently grabbed his arm.

"Please don't fight Taj, not now. We all have to travel together..." Kaira said, looking up at him with soft eyes. Taj hesitated, then slowly lowered his fist. He was still furious.

"Goddamn it..." he muttered, getting up and walking away into the forest. Kaira looked after Taj and got up to follow him, giving Ken an apologetic look.

"Shouldn't we stop our kids?" Ryo asked as Dimi collapsed next to him, defeated by Kalon. Dimi looked after his son, then shook his head.

"I don't worry about him. He's eighteen, he can take care of himself."

Taj walked briskly into the forest, hardly paying attention to where he was going. Kaira followed him trying to think of something to say to help him calm down. He exited the forest furthur down the tree line away from where the rest were setting up camp. Taj stamped his foot and let out an agitated yell. Kaira stood a ways away, watching her friend with compassion.

"That dick..." Taj muttered, looking down. A rock the size of his fist caught his eye. He was already pissed. He saw no reason why he shouldn't throw a rock. He picked up the rock and tossed it up and down a few times. Then he gripped the rock tightly and with all his might, he threw it into the forest. Taj stood watching his rock fly gracefully into a tree. To his and Kaita's surprise, there was the _clank_ as the rock hit the tree, sending the rock flying back towards Taj, striking him in the forehead. Taj let out a yell, and fell backwards, holding his forehead. Kaira let out a small scream and knelt to help Taj up.

"Are you all right?" Kaira asked, sounding concerned.

"Son of a bitch!" Taj hissed, holding his head where a small trickle of blood started flowing. He stood up and ran towards the tree. "What the hell?! Who's up there?!" Kaira ran to where Taj stood below the tree and looked up.

Sitting on a tree branch high up in the tree sat a man. He sat on the branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He appeared to be near Taj's age, wearing black cotton pants and a short-sleeve black shirt with a studded belt. A silver cross hung around his neck, and a black trenchcoat hung on a branch next to him. His head was tilted slightly downward, letting his slightly longer black hair cover his eyes. In his hand he held a silver sword he was examining for dents.

"Hey asshole! What the hell was that for?!" Taj yelled up angrily.

"You threw a rock at me," the man said simply in his deep voice.

"I wasn't aiming for you!"

"The rock was heading towards me. It's natural instinct for someone to protect themselves..."

Taj growled in anger, and turned to leave. "Whatever Monkeyboy! Jackass like you...come on Kaira!" She remained where she was, looking up at the mysterious man.

"I'm Kaira!" she yelled up. "What's your name?"

"Kaira, don't waste your breath on him, come on..." Taj said, gently tugging on her hand. Kaira pulled her hand away, waiting for an answer. The man turned his head slightly towards Kaira.

"Kyo..." he said.

"Kyo..." Kaira repeated. She wondered where he lived. "Do you live here?"

"Kaira..." Taj said, glaring up at Kyo.

"This is where I stay, yes..." Kyo answered.

"I turned seventeen last month, how old are you?" Kaira asked.

"Don't give this guy all of your info!" Taj said, pulling on her arm again. "Let's get out of here, the guy's a freak."

Kyo lifted his head and looked at Kaira. She saw his sharp silver eyes for the first time. "I'm almost eighteen..." he said looking at her.

"Do you wanna come with us through the mountains? I'm sure you'd be welcome to come," Kaira said.

"Kaira!" Taj said in disbelief. "He's not coming with us!" Kyo stared at Kaira a moment, considering her offer. He sheathed his sword and grabbed his trenchcoat before gracefully and flawlessly leaping down out of the tree directly in front of Kaira.

"I might..." Kyo answered Kaira. Taj glared at Kyo, who ignored him.


	7. Foot of the Mountains

**The Foot of the Mountains**

**Chapter 7**

Taj walked with Kaira ahead of Kyo, fuming. He always knew Kaira was just a nice person, but why him of all people?

"Why'd you bring him with us?" Taj asked Kaira.

"He's all alone out here, I don't want him being alone..." Kaira said, looking back at Kyo. He stared back with blue eyes. Kaira blinked and looked away. She could have sworn his eyes were silver before.

Everyone looked up in surprise when they saw Taj and Kaira return with a stranger.

"Who's that?" Davis asked Taj when he angrily sat next to him.

"I don't know! It was Kaira's idea to bring him with us!" Taj said angrily.

"This is Kyo!" Kaira announced happily, pulling Kyo along with her to Steel. "He's all by himself, so I thought he could come with us."

Steel looked Kyo over once, disapproval on his face. "We're not bringing anyone with us who'll slow us down." Kyo looked towards Taj, who was still glaring.

"What Element does he use?" Kyo asked, mentioning Taj.

"Taj? He's a Water User," Kaira said.

"I'm a Water User too..." Kyo said, smiling, he turned back to Steel. "How about you test me against him? If I win, I'll come with you, and if I lose, I'll leave." Everyone stared at Steel expectantly. Taj couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If it suits you," Steel said lowly. "Have at him."

Kyo smirked, instantly summoning the power of Water. Before Taj had a chance to move a geyser spouted beneath him, throwing Taj into the air. Kyo focused harder on the Water once Taj was suspended in midair above everyone else. The water surrounded Taj and trapped in a giant sphere of water, hovering above everyone's head. Everyone was surprised that Kyo was able to dominate so easily against Taj. Dimi stood watching his son, eating his pot sticker.

"Aren't you worried for your son at all Dimi?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm not worried about him. I taught him how to hold his breath!" Dimi said almost too proudly.

"Hold his breath?! For how long?" Dimi stopped and thought for a moment.

"Last time I checked it was only about five seconds."

"Five seconds?! What kind of father-figure are you?!"

Dimi took a proud stance. "The thin kind, with blue hair! And I look damn good in these clothes too!"

Kyo summoned another geyser beneath him. The geyser erupted in water, sending Kyo flying gracefully through the air. He unsheathed his sword, and drew the blade across Taj's prison water sphere. The sphere broke apart and Taj fell through the air, hitting branches of trees as he did. Kyo landed gracefully in a tree. He flipped out of the tree and landed effortlessly back in front of Steel before Taj could hit the ground.

"I like him," Ken said, smiling at Kyo.

Steel gave off a small, deep chuckle. _He's arrogant, _Steel thought, _But he's definitely skilled in what he does. He could prove useful to me..._

Kalon laughed at the sight of Dimi's only son defeated. "Who needs cigarettes? This is awesome!" he laughed. "I think he should come with us!"

"He is," Steel said.

Taj slowly sat up drenched and feeling humiliated. His forehead was still trickling a small stream of blood. Dimi slowly walked over and looked down on his son.

"I can't believe I let a guy like him beat me so easily..." Taj muttered to his father.

"Don't worry Son! You'll always be a champion in my eyes!" Dimi said with his trademark smile. Taj looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

Dimi snorted a laugh. "No! I was just trying to make you feel better!"  
"Dad! How about a little emotional support!"

"What was I supposed to say?!" Dimi asked. " 'Great job coming in last Son'? 'I'm proud of you and your kicked ass'? 'Keep on losing'?" Taj looked down in shame. He hoped Kaira wasn't as disappointed in him as he was.

The next day Steel had them all moving at dawn. He led them into the forest where they found a small grassy trail that led further upward into the mountains. Ryo walked slowly, Kaira holding onto his arm with Kyo on her other side. She always seemed to happy and full of life, Ryo wasn't used to it. Taj walked slower than anyone, falling behind at the back of the group. He walked alone and stared at the ground, grumbling to himself.

"Demon," Steel called back. It took Ryo a moment to remember Steel was referring him, and he looked up. "Walk with me." Ryo gave Steel a hard look, but joined him at the head of the line.

"Your father can use all of the Elements?" Kyo asked Kaira, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, as far as we know, he's the only one," Kaira said, watching her father join Steel. She looked up at Kyo and noticed his eyes were a deep violet color.

"What?" Kyo asked when he noticed Kaira staring at him.

"Your eyes are violet," she said. "But...first they were silver, then blue, now they're violet..."

"Oh...it's nothing. They change colors all the time."

Kaira looked back at Taj at the very back of the group. No one was walking with him, not even his best friend Davis was talking to him. Kyo noticed her concern. "I'll go..." he said, and slowed down to meet Kyo. Taj gave him a bad look.

"What do you want?" Taj asked in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble back there," Kyo said. Taj didn't appreciate the pun. "And I didn't mean to immaculate you in front of your girlfriend." Taj glanced ahead at Kaira, walking with her cousin Davis.

"You mean Kaira?! It's not like that!" Taj said quickly.

"Really?" Kyo asked lightly, looking ahead at Kaira as well. Taj saw a spark of interest in Kyo's eyes when he looked at Kaira. Kaira saw them staring at her and smiled, walking back to join them.

"Are you both better now?" she asked Kyo. Taj grew more furious at Kyo's interest in Kaira, and threw a punch at him. Kyo barely dodged Taj's fist, and caught it with his own. Kyo gripped Taj's fist, looking slightly surprised. Taj's confidence fell.

"Oh shit I lost the element of surprise! Go get someone quick!" Taj yelled at Kaira. She quickly ran ahead to get Ken and Davis, while Kyo punched Taj across the jaw. Taj fell to the ground, with Kyo on top of him, holding him up by his cuffs.

"What's the matter with you?!" Kyo demanded. Taj punched Kyo in the jaw and rolled over and forced Kyo down.

"You know why! You have no right--" Ken tackled Taj off of Kyo, and slammed him into the ground. Kyo got up and joined Ken in hitting Taj.

"Get off him!" Davis said, grabbing Ken from behind and dragging him away. "We're all traveling together! You could at least act like adults and try to get along!" Ken shoved Davis off before walking away calmly, like nothing had happened. Kyo stood up by himself, casually dusting his clothes off.

"You shouldn't be such a pissy little bitch," Kyo said to Taj before walking away. Taj glared at Kyo with pure hatred, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. Davis offered his hand to help Taj up.

"You know, you did start it..." Davis said bluntly, helping Taj.

"Shut up," Taj said. "It wasn't my fault..."

At the head of the group, Ryo looked back and briefly saw the end of the fight. He wondered if Kaira ever suspected anything.

"We need to talk about Kain, Demon," Steel said, not looking at Ryo or Leo. Both of his sons walked on either side of him.

"What about him?" Ryo said.

"When we get to the Razada House, we're all going to have to face him."

"I'm not going back there," Ryo said. "Are you Leo?"

Leo looked down in thought. "I don't want to," he said simply. Steel smiled his wicked smile.

"All of us are going to have to meet him. And I need you two to help if we want to get the Lightning User." Steel said, smiling. Ryo gave him a curious look.

"Who's the Lightning User..." Ryo asked slowly.

"Oh, come one Demon. You must know who I'm talking about." Leo's eyes grew slightly.

"You're not talking about Roxanne, are you?" he asked.

"Roxanne?" Ryo said. "Roxanne is our Lightning User?"

Steel smirked. "Correct. We need to convince Kain to release her from service to accompany us."

"But why Roxanne? Isn't there someone better than her?" Ryo asked.

"I thought you liked Roxanne?" Leo asked curiously. Steel remained silent.

"Well...I do, just, not like that!" Ryo said, angry Steel wouldn't answer his question. "But why her?"

"Because..." Steel continued. "She was the best. And our job required the best in every Element."

"What are we even doing Steel?" Leo asked. "We've been walking for days, and none of us even know what we're doing following you!" Steel considered this for a moment, his dark maroon eyes wandering.

"I'll explain more after we get Roxanne," he said. "But for now, I need both of you to cooperate to get Kain to release Roxanne."

"What would we have to do?" Ryo asked, miserable.

"Both of you will have to face Kain. Lion will ask for Roxanne to join us, and Demon..." Steel looked into Ryo's green eyes. "You'll have to do whatever Kain tells you to." Ryo didn't say anything. He wanted Roxanne to be released, but he wasn't thrilled about working for Kain once again.

"What excuse can I use to convince him?" Leo said.

"I told him I was collecting seven of you to bring to Camaria before I left," Steel said. "You won't have to say much. His mind is deteriorating at his old age." Ryo and Leo both gave Steel a sideways glance. Steel didn't appear to be much older than them, but they both knew he was much older.

"How old are you Steel..." Ryo asked cautiously.

Steel looked at Ryo, his eyes were dark and menacing. "That's nothing for you to be concerned about Demon."

Steel stopped walking and looked to his right. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What is it?" Jim asked, looking to the right as well.

"There's a dragon," Steel said quietly. "Just there..." A deep growl came out of the forest to their right. The ground started to shake, gently at first, but grew into a violent quake. The earth exploded just right of the path, scattering the party in different directions. A great serpent slithered from the hole made in the explosion. It was huge, with a snake-like body covered in sapphire scales. The head was shaped like a dragon with a snout and horns growing from its head. It looked around at the humans around it and growled deep.

Kalon let out a laugh. "This just keeps getting better!" he yelled, pulling on his leather gloves.

"Kalon, no!" Ken screamed, but it was too late. Kalon ran at the dragon's hide, his fists glowing with the energy of Earth. He punched the dragon in the side, his fist digging deep into the dragon's scales, and making the body shift in his place from the impact. The dragon roared, and took in a breath. It exhales deeply, fire erupting from its mouth. Kalon dove behind boulder, the flames barely missing him.

"Idiot!" Ken yelled at his father.

"Shut up!" Kalon yelled back, still dodging the flames.

Kyo saw an opening in the Dragon's neck, and pulled out his silver sword. He leaped on the dragons back, and ran towards the neck. At the right moment, Kyo summoned Water eneryg to his sword and gorged it between the dragon's scales on the back of its neck. The sword sunk slightly in between the scales, but not deep enough. The scales shifted from the dragon's movements, and the pressure cracked Kyo's blade down the middle. Kyo cursed before flipping off the dragon's back. The dragon roared again loudly, tossing its head trying to dislodge the shattered blade in its neck.

Steel stood a distance away, gazing at the magnificent beast his army was battling. It was an Elemental Dragon of the Mountains. Extremely rare, but of no use. They could not be tamed, and only reaped havoc upon humans.

Ryo focused on summoning the Element of Fire. He focused the red energy into a beam of power that he fired at the Dragon. The energy beam struck the dragon's back, but did not wound it. The Elemental energy reflected off the dragon's scales and was sent flying in scattered directions.

Kalon punched both fists into the ground bidding the Earth to form spikes that moved along the ground towards the Dragon's back. Dimi summoned a violent torrent of water, and sent it flying towards the Dragon's left side. Caza muttered a small incantation, and a whirlwind of blades was summoned, and swiftly headed towards the dragon's right side. Leo muttered his own incantation, and a great tornado of fire was sent at the dragon's front. All four attacks struck the dragon from different sides at one. The Earth spiked shattered against the dragon's scales, the flames failed to scorch, the windstorm broke apart once it hit the dragon, and the water splashed against the dragon's scales, and trickled down.

"It's immune to everything!" Kaira said hopelessly.

The dragon roared and thrashed its tail, attempting to hit one of its attackers. Kyo watched in, his mind searching for some sort of clue to it's weakness. He saw the dragon open its mouth, preparing to breathe fire again. He saw a glimpse of the inside of the dragon's mouth. It was fleshy, without scales. Kyo saw its ultimate weakness, and ran around to be in front of it.

The dragon spotted Kyo with its black eyes, and inhaled, preparing another breath of fire. Kyo stood still, holding his ground, timing his attack. The dragon exhaled its fiery breath, and Kyo leaped in the air over the flames. To everyone's amazement, Kyo hovered in midair. Water Users couldn't fly.

Kyo summoned a stream of water, and sent it down the dragon's throat, extinguishing the flames. He focused a bit harder, and summoned Lightning, sending a surge of Electricity to travel down the stream of Water into the Dragon's mouth. The Dragon attempted to roar, and started jerking its head violently, the electrified water burning and destroying its insides. It slowly started to sway, then finally crashed into the ground, smoke and dying flames emitting from its open mouth.

The entire party stared at the giant dead dragon for a minute, unsure if it was really dead. Then they all turned their attention to Kyo, who was standing distantly, looking slightly disappointed.

"You can use more than just Water?!" Jim asked. Kyo looked away.

"Yeah..."

"What else can you use?" Steel asked, interested. Ryo stood at the back of the group, staring at Kyo.

"Well...all of them," Kyo answered, still looking down. "But I can only use Water, Ice, and Lightning efficiently..."

"You can use all of them...?" Kaira said softly. "You're just like Dad! He can use them all too! Isn't that awesome?!" She looked at Ryo happily. He didn't say anything. He always thought he was the only one. He wondered where this Kyo grew up, and how he learned to use all six Elements.

Kaira saw her father's thoughts and decided to leave him alone. She wandered closer to the dead dragon. She gently reached out and rubbed its sapphire scales. She felt a little sad that it was dead. A small glimmer caught her eye. It came from the hole the Dragon had slithered out of. She walked a little closer and knelt by the hole. On the edge of the hole, half buried in the dirt was an emerald stone. Kaira's heart sank, and she carefully dug up the emerald stone.

"What is it?" Ryo asked, walking up behind her.

"It was a mom dragon..." Kaira said sadly. "It was trying to protect its egg..." She held a slightly large emerald egg that resembled a stone.

"That's an egg?" Ken asked, kneeling down next to Kaira and inspecting the egg. "I think we should leave it. We don't want another one of those things..."

"It's just an egg! It'll be a baby when it hatches!" Kaira said, holding the egg close to her. She looked up at Ryo. "I can keep it can't I?"

"I don't see any reason why not..." Ryo muttered, not wanting the attention. Steel sneered at the egg, but said nothing. Kaira smiled happily and gently rubbed the egg. At her gently rub, the egg shuttered, making Kaira gasp. Dimi shoved past Ken and Kalon and knelt next to Kaira and the egg. Kaira held the egg close, and carefully rubbed the egg again. The second time, the egg shook violently, then a single crack emerged from the side. Kaira squealed happily and rubbed faster.

"It's hatching!" Dimi said happily and joined Kaira in rubbing the egg. Everyone except Steel crowded around the hatching egg. The crack slowly grew across the outer shell, inspired by Kaira and Dimi's rubbing. The egg gave one last violent shake, then a piece of emerald eggshell fell off. A small, chubby, dark green tail popped out of the hole and wriggled.

"It's so cute!" Kaira exclaimed happily. Ryo couldn't help but smile at her happiness. The small, short tail wriggled, stuck in the hole. Kaira carefully started pulling more pieces of shell off the egg. The emerald shell of the egg collapsed, revealing a small creature. It was short and stout, without legs and arms of any kind. It had no horns, and a short round snout. The small dragon wriggled helplessly in Kaira's arms until it was resting on its stomach. It produced a small squeak and started sniffing Kaira's shirt. It sniffed up towards her face, where it opened it's small black beady eyes. It stared up at Kaira, instantly accepting her as its mother. It made another squeak, and started wriggling again.

"Aww, I want it!" Dimi whined. "I'll trade you anything you want for it!"

"Shut up!" Kalon said, grabbing the scruff of Dimi's shirt and dragging him away.

"What are you going to name him?" Kyo asked, kneeling and rubbing the dragon's head.

Kaira raised her head, thinking for a moment. "Ryo," she said. "It's the same color as Dad's eyes."

"Demon, you're wanted at the gate," a maid said hastily to Demon. She left him as soon as she said her message. Demon looked up from his work, scrubbing the floors of Kain's patio view of the garden. He decided he was finished with his work for the day and put his supplies away. His hair was messy and dirty, and he wore a simple gray outfit all of the maids and servants wore. The outfit was missing the right sleeve, clearly showing his black tattoo around his right arm.

He left into the hallway, slowly making his way toward the entrance. He wondered what he could be needed for at the front gate. He prayed he didn't have to work anymore. It was nightfall, and he was tired, and only wished to find something to eat, then sleep. As Demon passed the stairs he saw Lion descending them, looking just as tired,

"Hey Lion," Demon said, slightly happier. "I didn't see you yesterday, happy birthday."

"Yeah, you too, " Lion said joining his brother. They were both eight years old. Lion had his own bedroom to himself while Demon now occupied a room in the servants' quarter. Demon spent everyday cleaning floor, and doing random tasks for the older maids and servants. Lion spent everyday with one of his three tutors, studying, sparring, or learning rites and manners.

"I stole this for you," Lion said, handing Demon a sandwich. Demon took it quickly and started to eat. Since he was seven, he had been denied food. The only way Kain allowed for him to survive was if Demon could manage to steal food without getting caught. And every time he got caught he was punished severely. Lion stole food for him often, but Demon was on his own for the most part. Lion was given almost anything he could desire. Being the prodigy of the Razada House, Kain favored him.

"Do you know what we're wanted for?" Demon asked with a mouthful of food.

"I saw a carriage when I looked out my window," Lion said. "But I didn't see much else..."

They reached the front door and Demon wrapped the sandwich back up and placed in his front pocket for after. Demon opened the door for Lion and let him pass through first. A carriage was pulled up near the door, and Steel stood next to it, his arms crossed. Demon was careful to keep his head lowered in his presence.

"About time," Steel said coldly.

"We're sorry..." Lion said softly.

"Shut up!" Steel snapped. He opened the carriage door, and a girl stepped out. She had dark brown hair that was tied back in a tight bun. Her eyes were a light strawberry color, and she wore a fancy white dress with gloves. She gave them a smile.

"This is Bella, she's your fiancée, Lion," Steel said, nudging Bella closer to Lion. Lion's eyes widened in shock

"Fiancée?! But I'm only eight!"

"You'll get married when you turn eighteen. You have ten years to learn to like each other," Steel said coldly. Bella gave Lion a smile, but he didn't smile back. "Bring her to the second spare bedroom, that's where she'll be staying. You'll be required to spend one day a week with her."

Bella continued to smile blankly. Lion sighed, and slowly left, leading Bella into the house. Demon watched them go, afraid there was another girl in the carriage for him. Night had fallen, leaving Demon and Steel standing outside in the cold. It began snowing lightly, with the only light source coming from inside the house.

Steel reached into the carriage and roughly dragged out a second girl. She was crying, with one arm covering her eyes. Her hair was long and blonde, looking like it hadn't been combed in awhile. She wore a messy and torn black dress. She appeared to be a little younger than Demon. Steel shoved her towards Demon, making him catch her from falling.

"She's yours," Steel said. "She'll be sharing a room with you, and helping you with your chores from now on." Without another word or glance, Steel left them and went inside. The girl kept sniffling and crying, hiding her face. Demon didn't know what to do for her.

"Um...do you wanna see our room?" Demon asked.

"No!" the girl sobbed. "I wanna see my mom!" Demon felt sorry for her. Considering she was now at the Razada House, working as a servant, he knew something must have happened to her mother, causing her to be orphaned and taken in.

"Well...come on." Demon said awkwardly, taking her hand and leading her inside. She walked slow, still crying, but followed him. He led her to the servant's quarters section of the house.

"This is both of our bedrooms," Demon said opening his room's door. There were two beds on either wall, two nightstands, and a bay window that opened to a small ledge. "You can have the left bed..." She slowly walked to the bed and sat down. Demon tried to think of something he could do to make her stop crying already.

"What's your name?" Demon asked sitting on his bed across from her. She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were hazel.

"Roxanne..." she said, her sobs slowly dying down.

"Roxanne..." Demon repeated. "You can call me Demon..."

"Why...?"

"Because, that's what they call me..." Roxanne finally removed both hands away from her face, her tears finally stopping. She had light green eyes.

"I don't think you're a demon..." she said softly. Demon was surprised.

"Roxanne, do you hate green eyes?"

"No...why?"

"Nothing," Demon said, looking down. "Are you hungry?" Roxanne nodded. "Well, from now on, we have to steal food, and not get caught, or else we get in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because, Kain hates us. Here." Demon pulled out the sandwich Lion had given him earlier. He thought she might need it more than him. She took it and slowly started eating it.

"I like you..." she said finally. "You're the first nice person I've met since they took me away from my mom at the hospital."

"Well you haven't met my brothers. Or my sister, she's really nice, you'll like them." Roxanne gave him a concerned look.

"Do we have to get married?" she asked.

"I guess so..." Demon said shyly. "Everything we do here is controlled by Kain..."

"I wont mind..." Roxanne said. She gave Demon the first smile he'd seen from her. "I don't mind staying here as long as you're around."


End file.
